Embarazada de un Demonio (NARUHINA)
by shizuka uchiha
Summary: Naruto el demonio mas poderoso y Hinata una simple humana el destino caprichoso los unió una noche de luna sangrienta dando paso a una gran amor y una nueva vida en camino. . . si mi historia no te gusta te invito a que no la leas y evites dejar comentarios desagradables.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar esta historia esta sin editar así que disculpen lo errores de ortografía o redacción.

El frio viento de invierno se sentía por toda la ciudad de Tokio el ajetreo de la cuidad no disminuía nada podía detenerlo el fin de año se acercaba y las personas parecían enloquecer por el hecho que apenas le quedaban unos días para que el año se acabara las tiendas estaban a reventar a pesar de ya a ver pasado la navidad los diferentes clanes de la cuidad lo celebraban a su manera

Pov Hinata

El frío me cala en los huesos estoy frente al gran ventanal de mi habitación que parece una suite de un hotel cinco estrellas y a pesar que esta gran mansión posee calefacción en cada una de las habitaciones puedo sentir el frío traspasar cada molécula de mi cuerpo no sé cómo me deje convencer por mi padre para que regresara a Japón después de mi graduación a decir vedad mi conocimiento sobre este país y mi familia es nulo y eso se debe al hecho que apenas después de mi nacimiento mi madre me llevo a estados unidos y ahí crecí completamente alejada de la familia hyuga nunca supe el motivo del divorcio de mis padre y algo muy interesante de ellos es que son masoquistas ya que después de divorciados tuvieron otra hija pero ella se vino a vivir con papa desde que tenía dos años así que no la conozco para nada, me paro del sofá al lado del ventanal y me dirijo a la sala de estar completamente vacía un suspiro de decepción sale involuntariamente de mi boca, maldigo el no haberme quedado con mi madre en los estados unidos pero fue mi padre quien insistió que debería saber y pasar tiempo en clan.

Pero me encuentro completamente sola en este lugar mi padre y todos los demás miembros de él clan tiene una reunión saco mi celular para ver si alguien se acuerda de mi pero nada el único mensaje que está ahí es el que mi madre me dejo por la mañana, guardo mi celular y subo a mi habitación me quito la pijama me pongo un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado una blusa negra una chaqueta de los yankees sin faltar mis timberland y mi bufanda ate mi cabello en una coleta alta fui directo a la cochera y saque mi camaro negro al salir note que la luna estaba de un hermoso color rojo pero no le tome importancia y seguí conduciendo la mansión estaba un tanto alejada de la cuidad así que conduje media hora antes de llegar a la cuida el trafico esta horrible mientras doy un par de vueltas logro ver un bar americano estaciono mi auto a un par de calles.

Al entrar no había mucha gente el lugar era agradable me acerque a la barra y el cantinero me miro incrédulo como si fuera una cría

- **identificación** \- su vos gruesa y su tono autoritario no me intimidaron se nota que no puede hablar el idioma de este país saque mi identificación al verla su mirada se relajó y me la devolvió

- **me das un muerte negra y un shot de tequila** – en sus ojos se notó la sorpresa mientras preparaba mi trago me comenzó a hablar

- **no cree que es algo muy fuerte con lo que comenzara la noche** –me sirvió los tragos y puso ambas manos sobre la barra al verlo me pareció guapo pero nada interesante

- **quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños y quitarme el frio que traigo enzima nada mas** \- de un trago viví el shot de tequila sentí como quemaba mi garganta

El cantinero entendió mi indirecta y se fue a tender a los otros clientes sentí como otra persona se sentó en el banco que estaba a mi lado oí como ordenaba un shot de tequila y uno de vodka gire un poco la cabeza y vi a un hombre de cabello rubio unos profundos ojos azules una nariz bien cincela unos labios para morirse besándolos su camisa bajo la chaqueta de cuero dejaba ver su bien formados músculos estaba embobada la voz del cantinero me hizo volver de mi trance y regrese a mi trago para terminarlo y pedir otro

- **Así que no soy el único que vino solo a un bar para matar el aburrimiento** –gire mi rostro y vi como aquel sexy hombre me dedicaba una hermosa y seductora sonrisa

\- **solo vine celebrar mi cumpleaños y quitarme el frio con un par de tragos** – sonreí y el me correspondió tomo el shot de tequila y el vodka y siguió y se dirigió otra vez hacia mi

- **entonces te acompañare para así nos des aburrimos juntos de dices** \- esa sonrisa es irresistible yo solo asiento las horas pasan entre charlas y risas de vez en cuando coqueteo el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en los dos ya miraba borroso y al parecer mi acompañante estaba igual o peor el cantinero pregunto si veníamos con alguien que pudiera llevarnos a casa ambos negamos no sé como pero el cantinero nos arrastró a ambos a un cuarto y dijo que esperáramos a que la borrachera bajara ambos reíamos como idiotas el cerro los ojos al igual que yo y mi conciencia se fue.

Todo era confuso pude sentir mi cuerpo caliente siendo presionado y acariciado por algo firme y suave sentía bien mis piernas se aferraban a algo y el calor aumentaba un sutil aliento sobre mi cuello y después sobre mis labios se sentía tan bien algo indescriptible todo es borroso y confuso siento que mi espalda el levantada de la cama y ahora es mi pecho el que está sobre la cama siento una ligera presión sobre mi espalda y el calor aumenta más, el aliento sobre mi cuello se vuelve más fuerte mi cuerpo está por explotar y lo hace siento una cálida sensación dentro de mi vientre y como la presión de mi espalda desaparece cierro los ojos y todo vuelve a ser negro.

Un ruido empezó a despertarme apenas podía abrir los ojos toque mis muslos desnudos y eso hizo que me levantara de golpe ya que se suponía que yo traía un pantalón puesto mire la pequeña habitación y mi ropa tirada por todas partes pero no encontr...

Un ruido empezó a despertarme apenas podía abrir los ojos toque mis muslos desnudos y eso hizo que me levantara de golpe ya que se suponía que yo traía un pantalón puesto mire la pequeña habitación y mi ropa tirada por todas partes pero no encontré al chico con el que bebí puse las manos sobre mi rostro restregándolo como si eso me despertaría de un mal sueño que hice no sabía ni el nombre de aquel chico mire las sabanas y mire una mancha roja y luego levante un poco más de lo que me cubría y pude ver como un líquido blanco y espeso salía de mi entrepierna maldición el ruido seguía ahí y deduje que era mi móvil me levante y desbloquee la pantalla y mire la hora 3:30 am y pude ver las ochenta llamadas perdidas de mi padre estoy muerta , me vestí rápidamente tenía que ir a una farmacia lo antes posible , cuando Salí vi al cantinero recogiendo todo lo del bar lo mire y mirada pedía respuesta y el me entendió y me las dio

 **-Cuando los deje en la habitación fui a llamar un taxi** – hizo una pausa y suspiro – **cuando regrese él ya te estaba montando y no pensé interrumpir parecía un animal cuando apenas me miro hasta me gruño** – no tenía un espejo pero estoy segura de que estoy más roja que un tomate maduro después me puse pálida

- **tienes su número de teléfono o sabes su nombre** – el negó con la cabeza

- **Es la primera vez que se pasa por aquí** – me despedí y Salí corriendo hasta mi auto al ser de madrugada las calles están menos atestadas después de un rato llegue a casa mi padre estaba en la sala de estar con el ceño fruncido podía sentir su aura asesina

- **donde te metiste** \- me miraba de pies a cabeza y eso comenzó a enfadarme

- **que tanto me miras no me vengas con que ahora te preocupo después de 25 años** – no soy muy tolerante con mi padre apenas lo conozco y quiere mandarme

- **deja de decir tontería siempre me he preocupado y tú tienes 24 años** – subió el tono de voz y sus palabras solo me enfadaron mas

- **sabes porque Salí anoche** – su mirada seria y semblante orgulloso no desaparecían y no entendía lo que decía – **ayer fue 27 de diciembre** –Salí de ahí corriendo directo a mi habitación tenía problemas más grandes que ese

Pov Naruto

Abrí los ojos por la maldita luz en mi cara y también por el dolor en mi espalda, como llegue a casa no lo sé solo recuerdo que me prepare para hacerle una visita sorpresa al teme pero apenas Salí mi mente se nublo mi cuerpo se movía solo por instinto hasta que llegue a ese bar y conocí a esa chicha su olor me estaba volviendo loco lo recuerdo mi instinto de zorro trabajo en modo bestia me embriague tanto que no podía caminar cuando el cantinero nos dejó en aquella habitación estaba muy cómodo y cerré mis ojos y no recuerdo mas

Me levanto del sofá y estiro mis colas y siento el olor de aquella chica sobre todo mi cuerpo lo ignore supongo que es por que estuvimos en la misma cama reviso mi celular y veo 10 llamadas perdidas del temer con aburrimiento llamo al numero

- **maldito dobe estuve llamándote toda la noche dime que no saliste a ningún lugar anoche** \- su vos era seria y desesperada esto es perfecto podre molestarlo con lo quesea que quiera decirme

- **si lo hice pero para ser sincero no recuerdo mucho** \- hubo un largo silencio y después oí un millar de maldiciones

- **eres un estúpido ya olvidaste lo que nuestros padres nos dijeron antes de irse de viaje** –

- **sip** \- escuche maldecir de nuevo

- **muy bien baka te lo recuerdo ayer hubo una luna sangrienta** – escuche con atención no recuerdo a que viene todo eso – **y que** – despreocupado conteste

- **los demonios solo salen esa noche a buscar una pareja para engendrar crías y para colmo esa será tu pareja para toda la vida recuerdas por eso nos dijeron que no saliéramos dime que no hiciste una estupidez**

El teléfono callo de mis manos no podía moverme no me la puedo creer esto es malo muy malo

Continura...


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Naruto

Creo que me desmalle porque de repente todo se puso negro y sentí el suelo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero sentí como era amablemente despertado por un poco de agua fría y una patada abrí de sopetón los ojos y vi a al teme de sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante y un vaso vacío en su mano viéndome desde arriba y así confirme que me desmaye mire para todos lados mientras me levantaba y cabe aclarar que el baka de sasuke no me ayudo sino que fue a sacar una de las cervezas de mi padre de la nevera dejando de lado eso me senté de nuevo en el sofá y mire el ocaso por la ventana del living suspire intentado sacar algo de la tensión de los músculos mi cuerpo mientras agachaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos pude sentir el olor de aquella chica en mi cuerpo y eso comenzó a relajarme hasta el punto que parecía que mi cuerpo estaba dopado y todo el mundo exterior dejo de existir juro que podía sentir su suave piel sobre la mía acariciándose mutuamente y el sabor de sus labios en mi boca así como ver esos hermoso ojos color perla y no pude seguir imaginando nada por el hecho de que sasuke me golpeó la cabeza con una botella de cerveza

_ **Eso dolió maldito tengu ¿¡Por qué ME PEGAS!? Estaba teniendo un lindo recuerdo** – sobe el are afectada tratando de aminorar el dolor

_ **Lo note estúpido Kyūbi no kitsune** –tomo un trago de su cerveza mientras su maldita sonrisa arrogante aparecía – no crees que es hora de que me digas que paso antes de que sakura se aparezca porque te informo que le dije que saliste anoche y no sabes qué diablos hiciste y está furiosa

Maldito cuervo no sé cómo es posible que sea mi mejor amigo abrí mi cerveza con mis garras y le empecé a contar lo que recordaba al estúpido que tengo al lado solo lo miraba fruncir el ceño más de lo acostumbrado en el hasta que de repente un olor a cerezo invadió mi olfato y después un fuerte golpe que me mando al suelo

_ **Eres un estúpido sin remedio no sabes en lo que te metiste tú y esa chica** –como pude me enderece y pude ver a sakura-chan su aura asesina invadió el lugar y puedo jurar que la vena en su frente está a punto de explotar

_ **Sa-sakura-chan cálmate** \- para todos nunca le digan a una mujer enojada que se calme solo lo empeoraran más, como prueba todos lo chichones en mi cabeza, sakura se sentó al lado de sasuke y suspiro con desgane y me miro de forma fulminante

_ **Ahora dime qué clase de demonio quizás un tengu o una inugami talvez una Yuki-Onna no me digas que fue con alguien del clan de las serpiente** s – aparte la mirada pues no lo sabía y si le decía eso se pondría peor de lo que ya está todo, su mirada se afilo y me miro peor que antes y sasuke solo era indiferente y eso que él fue quien trajo sakura

_ **Me lo vas a decir o te lo saco a golpes** –mire como levanto su puño y solo sude frió no sabía que hacer de esta nadie me salvaba estoy muerto

_ **Él no lo sabe su instinto fue el que se encargó de buscar a la hembra** – sasuke al rescate alguna vez dije cuanto lo amo

_ **Bien entonces a averiguarlo** \- los mire confundidos pues como lo harían si ni yo sabía ni el nombre de aquella hermosa mujer - **como lo aran yo no sé ni su nombre** – ambos suspiraron decepcionados y yo no entiendo él porque

_ **Su pusieras más atención a las reuniones de tu clan lo entenderías pero bien te lo explicare** – y la enciclopedia sakura salió al rescate que no se dé cuenta que la llamo así o me mata pero bueno devuelta a la explicación

Durante la luna sangrienta un macho y una hembra demonio buscan a su pareja ideal para engendrar crías saludables para su clan generalmente buscan a alguien de su misma especie para eso, pero en raras ocasiones se da entre especies diferentes pero eso no es el objetivo real de esa noche ya que el hecho de concebir una cría se puede dar en cualquier día del año lo especial de esa noche de luna sangrienta es el día en el cual los matrimonios deciden demostrarse su amor atando sus vidas para siempre y traer al mundo una nueva vida fruto de esta unión pero eso no es todo los bebes que nacen de esas uniones son extremadamente poderosos y por eso los clanes demoníacos temen y tiene totalmente prohibido que los demonios salgan esa noche ya que si algún demonio trae al mundo a una de esas crías tan poderosas pude romper el equilibrio de poderes entre los clanes que se estableció al nacer nuestra generación

 **_ ¿NARUTO QUE HICISTE?** – maldita seas estoy muerto esa voz hizo que a todos se nos erizara la piel lentamente dirigimos la vista a la puerta y ahí estaban mis padres

.

.

.

.

Una paliza y varias explicaciones después ahí estaban sentados mis padres en el mismo sillón que sakura y sasuke viéndome reprobatoriamente mientras yo estoy casi moribundo en el suelo mi madre está furiosa y me padre apenas y puede controlarla

Bien entonces veamos a quien demonio te uniste – mire a mi medre totalmente confundido no sabía cómo lo arias así que inocentemente pregunte –como lo aran - y eso me gano otro golpe de mamá

Porque no prestas atención este metido en esto, ahora descubre un poco tu cadera- hice lo que mi madre me dijo y pude ver una pequeña marca en forma de llama de color rojo mire la sorpresa en el rostro de mi madre y la preocupación en el de mi padre nunca había visto ese símbolo en ningún lugar

- **Naruto que hiciste** – mi padre estaba bastante afectado y madre no se movía mis amigos estaba sudando esto me está preocupando y lo peor es que nadie me dice nada empecé a desesperarme

\- **¿oigan me dirán algo o qué?** – sakura se me acerco y miro con mucha preocupación intentando formular sus palabras para mi pregunta

 **\- es una humana** -maldición esto es malo se supone que los humanos y los demonios jamás deben mezclarse ya que para los humanos nosotros somos solo leyendas mire otra vez a sakura y pude ver que aún le faltaba algo por decirme

– **naruto eso es lo de menos ella es una hyuga y si ella espera un hijo tuyo pondrá de cabeza el balance de poder de ambos mundos** \- todo se nublo creo que volví a desmayarme

.

.

.

.

Pov Hinata

Lentamente abrí los ojos y mire a hanabi frente de mi creo que ella fue quien me despertó restregué mis ojos para quitar un poco más del sueño que traía sentí que alguien toco mi hombro

- **no quise despertarte pero dormiste casi todo el día y traje la cena además de esto** – la mire desconcertada por su amabilidad y porque me extendió una pequeña caja de regalo

- **feliz cumpleaños** – me sonrió y no pude aguantar ver tanta ternura y la abrace noche por qué pero me sentí muy cálida

 **-veo que te gusto y eso que aún no lo as abierto** – negué con la cabeza y me miro confundida **\- te abrace por el lindo gesto que tuviste conmigo al casi no conocernos** – mire como se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

- **ahora que estas aquí ya puedo tener a la hermana mayor que me hace falta para ya no sentirme sola** – lo admito mi hermana es adorable estuvimos un rato charlando mientras comíamos juntas y me pidió disculpas no haber estado junto a mí en mi cumpleaños ya que papa la llevo para que se aburriera en una sal totalmente alejada de ellos un poco después se fue dejándome medicamento para la resaca antes de tomarlo me dirigí al baño y me quite toda la ropa de la noche anterior ya que apenas llegue me tire a la cama y me quede dormida estaba realmente cansada y como no estarlo con todo lo de anoche , me metí a la regadera y comencé a tallar mi cuerpo viendo las que seguramente son mordidas y marcas de beso hasta que me fije en mi cadera vi un pequeño círculo rojo con un remolino dentro suspire cansada lo que me faltaba me hice un tatuaje borracha luego pase las manos sobre mi vientre y sentí algo extraño y cálido que llenaba mi corazón solo lo ignore y termine mi baño tratando de olvidar todo lo de anoche mañana me aria un chequeo médico me puse la pijama y me volví a meter a mi cómoda cama pensando cómo demonios un par de copas y un sexy y guapo desconocido me dejaron sin mi virginidad y un tatuaje me acomode y un inmenso sueño se apodero de mi lo último de lo que fui consiente fue de sentir en todo mi cuerpo el calor y olor de aquel chico .

.

.

.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Hinata

Me revolvía entre las abanas para sentirme cómoda para tomar una siesta antes de ir al consultorio médico a recoger los resultados de los exámenes que se me practicaron hace un par de semanas como sé que no conciliare más el sueño me levanto y me quito la pijama y me visto con unos pantalones de mezclilla una camisa manga larga gris mis converse blancos mi bufanda roja y mi cabello suelto bajo al living y veo a mi padre leyendo el periódico y bebiendo café siendo sincera no he hablado con él desde esa noche y de eso ya casi paso un mes y la verdad la relación entre padre e hija no ha avanzado nada ya que él no se acerca y yo no lo are supongo que es culpa del orgullo y él también lo sabe porque lo herede de él , pase frente de él y tome las llaves de mi auto sin decirle nada y Salí de la casa , el camino fue tranquilo pero sentí una presencia que me seguía desde que salí de casa estacione el auto y fui directo con la doctora que me esperaba con mis resultados en la mano

 **Dime estas lista para saber el resultado** – me paralice esas palabras asustan tendría algo malo o me abre contagiado de alguna enfermedad empecé a sudar frio y asentí para que la doctora me dijera de una maldita vez que tenía y poder ir a llorar o celebrar

 **Pues todos los exámenes de ITS salieron negativos así que estas bien no te contagiaste de nada** \- mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo y sentí un gran alivio no tendría que afrontar un dilema con mi padre- **pero** \- o no ahí viene el maldito pero ahora que por favor que no me salga con que tengo algo peor

- **te diré que el muchacho con el que estuviste tiene una puntería de primera** – juro que mi corazón se paró y salió por mi boca ella no estará insinuando lo que creo que esta insinuando verdad – **n-no es po-posible verdad** – mi vos tembló y comencé a hiperventilarme mentira es una maldita broma no puede ser cierto

- **tienes tres semanas de embarazo** – salí de ese lugar al solo escuchar eso corrí hasta el estacionamiento pero antes de llegar al auto todo se volvió negro estoy por desmayarme y caer antes de perder por completo el conocimiento una sensación cálida me embargo y parecía que flotaba y el olor masculino y tan atrayente de aquel chico rubio lleno mis fosas nasales – **estoy aquí siempre te protegeré** \- fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en esa oscuridad

Abrí lentamente los ojos y estaba recostada en el asiento trasero de mi auto pase las manos sobre mi cuerpo buscando algo que me doliera demás de mi cabeza a los pies pero no hay nada mis pertenencias estaban ahí, respire profundo y pose mis manos sobre mi vientre una vida se está formando aquí y depende totalmente de mi

- **ya veremos que hago para afrontar este problema y no dejare que nadie te haga daño bebe** – como es posible que ames tanto a alguien que no conoces y que hace unos momento no sabías de su existencia , me pase al asiento del piloto y maneje hasta casa ya veré que hago pero me siento feliz

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pov Naruto

Me sentía sofocado en el departamento no podía hacer nada hasta que llegara el reporte de la investigación que mis padres y mis amigos se dispusieron hacer para encontrar a mi hembra me levanto de la maldita cama y me quito el pantalón de la pijama me pongo unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa unas zapatillas negras y mi chaqueta me dirijo hacia la salida, camine unas cuantas cuadras hasta intentando despejar mi mente hasta que sentí su olor era ella mi hembra esta por aquí camine un poco más y la vi salir de su auto la seguí de lejos hasta que la vi entrar a un hospital me mantuve escondido por unos veinte minutos hasta que la vi llegar corriendo estaba pálida y sudaba me preocupe cuando la vi que caía y la tome en brazos - estoy aquí siempre te protegeré- no sé de donde salieron esas palabras pero me sentí de lo mejor al decírselas tome las llaves que ella tiro con una de mis colas y abrí el auto recostándola en la parte trasera cuidadosamente me quede un rato contemplándola se veía hermosa y muy sexy me contuve de no tirarme encima de ella y hacerla mía como aquella noche maldición ya tenía un gran erección y no la había ni tocado un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos pervertido y ese era mi celular

 **Maldito baka ven enseguida estas metido en una grande** –colgué antes de que ese imbécil de kiba siguiera insultándome mire a mi hembra y me acerque hasta darle un beso en los labios – **Pronto sabré todo de ti y podre protegerte solo aguanta un poco más** – se lo dije al oído como si pudieses escucharme puse seguro a las puertas del auto para que ningún idiota se atreviera a hacerle algo y si lo hacían los despellejo vivos por tocar lo que es mío

Corrí a toda velocidad hasta casa al entrar mire a todos serios a mis padres, sasuke , sakura, kiba estaban mis abuelos jiraiya y tsunade todos me miraron pidiéndome que me sentara y así lo hice me seguían viendo como si fuera un bicho raro y comenzaba a molestarme – **ya dejen de mirarme y de una vez díganme que pasa** – mire como kiba suspiraba y se levantaba para comenzar hablar sobre mi hembra

 **Bien para empezar todos absténganse de matar a naruto** – todos asintieron como respuesta hasta mi padre que pensé que estaba a mi lado por kami me siento traicionado

 **Bueno comencemos** –suspiro cansado el maldito inugami- **Su nombre es Hinata hyuga, tiene 25 años y nació el 27 de diciembre vivió durante casi toda su vida en estados unidos se graduó de ingeniería el año pasado** – kiba se quedó callado y su seño se frunció siento que viene algo malo dirá pero tengo que sacarme una duda de encima antes

 **Me pueden explicar cuál es el puto problema con los Hyūga** \- y un mar de golpe callo sobre mi bello hermoso y sensual cuerpo

 **Maldito idiota cómo es posible que no lo sepas, minato explícame cómo es que tu hijo es tan idiota** – mi lindo abuelo y sus palabras hacia su único nieto mi padre solo agacho la cabeza y solo la levanto para verme

 **Te lo explicare otra vez hijo pero esta vez pon atención** – asentí, el rostro de papa se miraba muy serio y me dio hasta miedo

 **Al principio de la historia de los demonios cuando no éramos considerados simples mitos y vivíamos entre los humanos no había paz alguna las peleas entre humanos y demonios eran horribles, los humanos al no poder con los clanes de Yōkai mataban a sus hijos y estos enfurecidos acaban con pueblos enteros y mataban a miles y eso continuo así por casi 500 años** \- lo vi suspirar y poner una leve sonrisa – **hasta que llegaron hagoromo y hamura otsutsuki poniendo fin a las guerras ambos hermanos querían la paz pero sabían que los humanos no estaban preparados para vivir en armonía con nosotros así que dividieron esos mundos , hagoromo cuidaría del mundo humano y hamura del mundo de los Yōkai y para cuidarnos el creo el clan Hyūga los únicos humanos capaces de protegernos con el poder que hamura les heredo atreves de su sangre por eso tienen esa extraña característica que se presenta en sus ojos, por eso es los demonios respetamos tanto a ese clan ya que crearon los distintos clanes y nos dieron el orden y la paz que necesitábamos pero siempre hay quien odia el orden**

 **Durante un tiempo hubo un grupo de demonios que quiso tomar el poder del clan Hyūga pero no pudieron y eso los enfureció mas no sabían que hacer, poco tiempo después un kitsune se enamoró de una Hyūga y tuvieron un hijo ese bebe tenía un poder incalculable y al crecer se volvió en el jefe de todos los clanes de Yōkai y su nombre era kurama tu abuelo naruto y al ver esto todos los Yōkai que deseaban destruir al clan Hyūga encontraron la manera de destruirlo o eso pensaron y durante un tiempo robaron y violaron a las mujeres de él clan intentando traer al mundo a alguien como kurama pero jamás lo lograron ya que kurama fue fruto de un amor muy fuerte y fue concebido durante una luna sangrienta , naruto tu abuelo al enterarse de lo que le hacían al clan Hyūga mato a cada uno de los demonios que hicieron tal atrocidad y puso una ley ningún Yōkai tocaría de nuevo al clan Hyūga y los respetaríamos como los salvadores para todos nosotros y también por eso los uzumaki son el segundo clan al mando en el mundo de los demonios entiendes porque es tan importante**

Al escuchar eso mi cuerpo se entumeció ahora sé que debo poner más atención cuando me hablan respire hondo para calmarme tenía que procesar todo esto si yo que soy nieto del el legendario kurama y que pose su mismo poder como sería el poder de un posible hijo con hinata

Me van a dejar terminar de dar el reporte de la investigación-a kiba le saltaba una venita en la frete supongo que la explicación de mi padre fue algo larga todos asintieron esto no se podía poner peor

 **Naruto no te vasto con marcar a una hembra del clan hyuga también tenías que dejarla preñada y para mejorar la mescla de problemas es la hija de lord hiashi hyuga que es la cabeza principal del clan** – si pensaba que mi suerte era mala con esto me gane el premio gordo a la mala suerte mire a todos ponerse pálidos pues está confirmado ella está embarazada y esto solo significa problemas para mi clan pero no puedo reprimir la emoción seré padre y ese bebe es también hijo de la hembra que amo y eso es suficiente ahora solo debo proteger a mi mujer y mi hijo cuésteme lo que me cueste

.

.

.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Naruto

Mire la duda en todos los presentes entiendo la situación y no puedo culparlos tengo que encargarme de esto yo solo, esa noche escuche cada regaño reclamo y otras cosas más de mi familia y amigos hasta que se casaron y se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente fui el primero en despertar me vestí y salí corriendo , anoche tome una decisión no causaría más problemas a mi clan y me encargaría de proteger a mi futura familia no dejare que nadie los toque así que mi plan es sencillo , traer a mi hembra a vivir conmigo y que formemos una familia pero a algo le molesto mi felicidad momentánea pues me caí de espalda al suelo al abrir mis ojos después del golpe mire a un hombre de traje negro muy elegante su cabello roja como el de mi madre , su rostro serio y se notaba la edad en el me miraba inquiridoramente quien era este viejo me levante y sacudí el polvo de mi ropa y lo encare

 **¿¡Oye quien te crees para hacerme esto viejo!?** – lo vi levantar su puño y me devolvió al suelo volví mi mirada hacia él desde donde estaba enarcaba una ceja quien se cree este viejo y como pudo golpearme dos veces a mí el demonio más poderoso entre los clanes

 **Deja de ser tan descuidado naruto si vas por la calle gritando tus pensamientos cualquier demonio te puede oír e ir a hacerle daño a la hembra junto con la cría obviamente** – quien es este viejo primero me golpea y luego me sermonea como si me conociera y para colmo tiene un aire de superioridad y arrogancia que no me gusta

 **Oye viejo no te conozco y no sé quién te crees para hablarme así que si no quieres salir lastimado mejor vete** –de repente sentí como volvía caer en el suelo y algo me sujetaba mire hacia arriba y era el viejo sus mirada cambio a la de un kitsune liberando su poder sus colas me tenían retenido estoy en problemas si me pasa algo hinata y él bebe estarán en peligro no podre protegerlos

 **Mira mocoso cómo es posible que te dirijas así hacia tu abuelo el que vino a ayudarte con la metida de pata que hiciste** – me quede callado solo había un ser vivo en el mundo que podría hacerme lo que este anciano me hizo y ese es mi abuelo kurama

 **h-hola abuelo no te reconocí** \- y recibí un buen golpe en mi cabeza es justo me lo merecía me soltó y me ayudo a levantarme hace mucho tiempo que no miraba a mi abuelo es razonable que no lo reconociera pero como se habrá dado cuenta de lo que paso me encamino hasta su auto el viaje fue corto hasta que paramos frente a un templo entramos hasta que llegamos al despacho de mi abuelo

 **Bien naruto luego te explicare como se todo pero ahora tenemos que actuar de prisa no sabemos como pero el clan de las serpientes se enteró que hay una hyuga embarazada de un kitsune logre que esos malditos arrastrados no consiguieran saber las identidades de ustedes**

La sangre me hirvió esos malditos tienen pensado hacerle algo a hinata y al bebe eso jamás lo permitiré nadie me los lastimes, mi abuelo me miro muy serio entiendo esto ahora tengo que ser cuidadoso las vidas de los seres que más amo están en peligro

 **Bien mi estúpido nieto tenemos dos cosas que hacer primero buscar un lugar seguro para que cuides a la hembra y que cuando nazca él bebe sea seguro y segundo y el más importante tienes que ir por la hyuga esta misma noche no podemos perder tiempo** – mi abuelo tiene razón no tengo tiempo que perder la vidas de la mujer que amo y mi hijo están en peligro sé que para los humanos el amor se da de distintas forma pero como sea me ganare el amor de hinata

 **Bien abuelo dime que hacer confió en ti**

.

.

.

.

Pov Hinata

Me levante temprano por un antojo que he tenido por casi tres semanas y siempre es lo mismo a la misma hora un gran plato de ramen, después de terminar mi tercer palto me puse a pensar en aquel chico e inconscientemente frotaba mi vientre mientras lo hacía, me pregunto cómo será el padre de mi bebe como serán sus mañas sus gestos su actitud y su personalidad es tan triste el hecho que jamás podre decirle a mi bebe te pareces a tu padre en esto o tienen los mismos gestos o hablan igual o cosas por el estilo

- **perdóname hijo por tener una madre como yo** – es estado pensando en que le diré a mi padre es algo difícil aunque ya soy una adulta y puedo conmigo misma es una falta de respeto para mi padre y para el clan lo que hice es cierto que no se mucho de clan pero si se lo necesario que me enseño mi madre y de lo que sé, es que somos muy orgullosos

Pues ni modo tendré que valérmelas por mí misma no puedo dejar que gobiernen mi vida me canse de pensar y volví a mi habitación hoy no quiero salir me hago bolita en mi cama y comienzo a dormirme en ese reconfortarle calor

Sentí que algo me abrazaba y el calor en mi cuerpo aumentara volví a sentir el olor de aquel chico abrí los ojos y él estaba ahí me sostenía al estilo princesa y su frente estaba pegada a la mía sentía su aliento en mis labios y el solo ver sus ojos azules me cautivaron, que hacia el aquí como me encontró y porque no me alejo de él, abrí mi boca intentando formular una de las preguntas que estaban en mi cabeza pero él me lo impidió con un beso al separase de mi sonrió y sentí un fuerte calor en mis mejillas

 **Después te explico todo lo que quieras** – no sé por qué pero eso me enfado como este tarado quiere que me quede tranquila si esta en mi habitación y en la noche y como lo sé porque esta todo oscuro comencé a patalear

 **Oye deja de hacer eso hinata** – como diablos sabe mi nombre no recuerdo habérselo dicho y comencé a patalear mas hasta que sentí que algo me ataba logre ver en la poca luz algo peludo de color naranja lo sigue hasta ver de dónde salía y encontré que salía de la espalda baja de esta hombre mire de nuevo hacia arriba y tenía colmillos y que sus ojos estaban rojos eso me asusto

 **Disculpa que tenga que hacer esto pero es por tu bien y el de nuestro hijo** –entre en pánico intente zafarme de cualquier manera pero este loco me tiene amarrada temo por mi vida y la de mi bebe como se enteró de que estoy embarazada y como esta tan seguro que él bebe es de él, intente gritar pero mi voz no salía mire como él estaba preocupado e intentaba controlarme

 **Oye Hinata deja de hacer esto le aras daño al bebe** –lo único que quiero es zafarme de esto mi hijo está en peligro no dejare que este hombre lo toque no sé qué pasa pero solo intento huir y solo logre que me apretara más fuerte paso una de sus manos por mi cuello y todo se volvió oscuro

Pov Naruto

Al fin se quedó tranquila bueno no tenía otra opción que dormirla anqué no la culpo pues la forma en que se dio todo esto fue muy mala pero bueno todo lo arreglo después tengo que salir de aquí me dirijo hasta el balcón y con cuidado salto ahí me está esperando un auto listo para irnos fue muy difícil entrar ahí pues la mansión está llena de guardias y protegida por cuatro barreras contra demonios muy fuertes, llegue rápido al auto recosté con cuidado a hinata en el asiento trasero asegurándome de que estuviera bien para no lastimarla cuando arrancara el auto yo subí a asiento de copiloto y le dije a mi abuelo que arrancara antes de salir de cada barrera las reforzamos para que otros demonios no pudieran acercarse al clan , estaba nervioso esto ahora sería una gran reto pero no me arrepiento de nada pues tengo a la mujer que amo a mi lado para un demonio es fácil amar perdidamente de alguien por eso siempre somos cuidadosos con eso sé que para los humanos es diferente pero mi meta es enamorar a hinata y que seamos felices con nuestra Familia

 **Oye naruto conseguí un lugar seguro donde pueden vivir ya lo prepararon con lo necesario para ambos el resto depende de ti** – el viejo zorro no es malo en realidad es el único que me ayudo con esto la verdad sin él no habría podido hacer nada y la vida de hinata y mi hijo hubieran estado en extremo peligro

 **Gracias viejo are todo lo posible ttebayo** – lo oí reír a carcajadas y para ser honesto se oían malévolas una hora después llegamos a una casa bastante grande se miraba bastante moderna puede ver que tenía piscina un garaje grande y estaba protegida por barreras contra demonios extraños a nosotros saque a hinata del auto y la puse en la habitación luego baje a hablar con el abuelo

 **Bien naruto vendré una vez al mes a ver como están y atraerles provisiones y todo lo demás que necesiten tu cuídala que yo arreglare todo con lord hiashi ya tienes mi numero por cualquier cosa y si van a salir de la casa asegúrate de mantener este lugar en secreto** –asentí y me despedí del viejo prepare la cena y deje un poco para después cuando hinata despierte fui a la habitación tome una ducha y me puse el pantalón de la pijama me recosté al lado de hinata y la abrase pegando su espalda a mi pecho y puse mi rostro en su cuello su olor fue suficiente para que empezará a dormirme y me sentía muy feliz y eso fue lo último que pensé asta dormirme completamente

.

.

.

.

Un hombre corría por los pasillos de aquella tétrica bodega hasta llegar a la oficina donde se encontraba su jefe

 **Danzo-sama perdimos comunicación con los espías que traían información del clan hyuga** – aquel hombre se enfureció y golpeo su escritorio con tal fuerza que lo partió en dos

 **Maldición arreglen esto y no dejen que orochimaru se dé cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo con el clan o nuestro plan se arruinara**

 **Hai** – todos los subordinados que se encontraban en de aquella bodega echaron a andar con lo que se les ordeno el mensajero salió de aquella oficina dejando aquel hombre con sus pensamientos

 **Primero iré por el mundo de hamura y luego dominare el de hagoromo y nadie me detendrá** –

.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Pov hinata

Me sentía cómoda y abrazaba algo muy suave y calentito, esperen porque estoy tan tranquila, abrí los ojos y lo que encontré fue a aquel chico rubio casi desnudo con la cara en mis senos levante mi mano para golpearlo pero no pude hacerlo lo mire bien y en su rostro se notaban unas grades ojeras, él se aferraba con sus brazos a mi cintura realmente estaba cómodo no sé pero esto se siente bien acaricie su cabeza mientras memorizaba cada detalle de su rostro , hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle pero todo a su tiempo además esto me gusta , mire alrededor moviéndome lo poco que pude , la habitación es grande y bastante bonita regrese mi mirada al hombre que se aferra a mi parece que no desea despertar , con cuidado me zafo de su agarre y salgo de la cama lo siento por el pero mi estómago exige comida o mejor dicho mi hijo exige comida , salgo de la habitación en busca de la cocina después de recorrer el corto pasillo llegue a las escaleras que llevaban justo al living y a la derecha estaba la cocina salte al refrigerador recalenté un poco de lasaña y me prepare tres tazones de ramen y un gran bazo con leche me dirigí al sofá que estaba el en living con todo y prendí la tv y comencé a comer esperen porque estoy tan tranquila a es cierto si esto fuera grave estaría atada y no tendría escapatoria pero como tengo plena libertad me quedo solo para obtener respuestas del padre de mi hijo , tranquilamente seguí con mi desayuno hasta que oí un gran grito

- **¡ HINATA DONDE ESTAS!** – y después de eso un gran estruendo al pie de las escaleras con cuidado me levante y fui al lugar del accidente y ahí estaba aquel hombre tirando en el suelo y llorando a moco tendido

- **¿te encuentras bien?** – Como por arte de magia se paró como un rayo del piso y comenzó a revisar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo – **Kyaaaa q...que haces** – este idiota estaba por desnudarme lo vi suspirar de alivio y se me tiro enzima abrazándome y ambos caímos al suelo cuando enfoque todo de nuevo pude ver aquel hombre tan extraño sobre mi cuerpo, intente zafarme pero levanto la cabeza que hasta ahora había tenido metida en mi cuello, junto nuestras frente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados

- **qué alivio pensé que alguien te había raptado y hecho algo horrible a ti y al bebe** – levante una ceja pues lo de raptarme él ya lo había hecho – **te recuerdo que el que me rapto fuiste tú** – lo vi sonrojarse y desviar la mirada haciendo un adorable puchero que me hizo reír y él lo escucho me tomo entre sus brazos y me alzo como princesa igual que la noche anterior se dirigió al sofá y se sentó en él y a mí me sentó en su regazo metió su mano debajo de mi ropa justamente tocando la piel de mi vientre junto su frente con la mía otra vez y nuestras miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron fijamente conectadas y gracias a eso ignore que solo llevaba un pantalón de pijama puesto sentí su aliento cerca de mis labios ninguno de los dos despegaba la mirada

Contestare a todas tus preguntas pero a cambio de cada una me darás un beso- este chico es astuto, un sonrisa ladina apareció en mis labios necesitaba respuestas y el precio no era muy alto, como el me lo pidió junte mis labios a los de él y al separarnos hice mi primera pregunta

\- **¿Cómo te llamas?**

- **Uzumaki Naruto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi cadera dolía, mis brazos apenas podían sostenerme y mi cuerpo está lleno de sudor y las embestidas de naruto no se detienen sentía su aliento en mi cuello y el rose de su pecho en mi espalda y como apretaba mis senos

 **Ha.. ha ..ten más cuidado** – apenas y puedo hablar y siento como aumenta la velocidad de las penetraciones – **_grr_** ** _lo intentare_** \- su vos sonaba tan gutural que solo me ayudo a estar más serca de mi orgasmo, el vaivén de caderas aumento su velocidad sus colmillos rozaban mi hombro y su cola rodeaba mi cintura ya no soportaba más y un inmenso orgasmo me invadió – **_maldición_** _-_ oí como apretaba los dientes al maldecir y como después de un par de embestidas más acabo dentro de mí, estoy exhausta , esto me gano por preguntar de más y por hablar de más antes que mi cuerpo colapsara naruto me sujeto de la cintura y se acomodó en el sofá dejándome sobre su pecho acomode mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla mientras normalizaba mi respiración y me invadía el sueño

- **Con esto ese maldito inugami nunca se te volverá a acercar** – soltó eso de repente parecía un niño marcando y reclamando su nuevo juguete, me abrazo pegando nuestros cuerpos aún más reí ante el comentario anterior - **quien creería que los demonios podrían ser tan infantiles** \- lo oí bufar y volví a reír me acomode un poco y rápidamente me empecé a dormir

.

.

Pov Naruto

La mire dormir tan plácidamente sobre mi pecho la verdad nunca pensé que mi juego diera este resultado tan bueno pero también descubrí algo que me molesto de una manera increíble

Flash back

Llevábamos un rato con este juego los beso aumentaban su intensidad poco a poco mi cuerpo se calentaba rápido y ella no ayudaba a evitarlo, después de un largo y apasionado beso me hizo una pregunta

- **¿que eres y porque me buscas a mí?** – tome aire sería una respuesta larga le conté la historia que mi padre me relato hace un par de días para comenzar con todo después le dije que soy un demonio para ser más exactos un Kyūbi no kitsune para mi sorpresa se lo tomo muy bien y entendió que la busca para protegerla a ella y al bebe, eso me alegro mucho pues me acepto muy bien tal como soy , sentí otra vez sus labios sobre los míos y yo para profundizar el beso la mordí para que abriera la boca y poder meter mi lengua , al terminar el beso me hizo su pregunta

 **¿Cómo conseguiste información sobre mí?** \- estaba tan embelesado que ni lo pensé y respondí – **un inugami amigo mío llamado kiba inuzuka me dio la información** – la mire sorprenderse y alejarse un poco de mi rostro la mire parpadear barias beses

-¿ **Conoces a kiba**? – eso me dejo sorprendido ella conocía a el idiota, como dónde y porque lo conocía – ¿c **ómo es que tú lo conoces**? – puso un dedo en su barbilla como si estuviese recodando algo importante

 **Pues veras lo conocí cuando estaba en la universidad y un día por accidente descubrí que él era un demonio y ese secreto hizo que nos volviéramos mejores amigos y me contó todo sobre el mundo de los demonios, pero él nunca me dijo nada de lo que tenía que ver mi clan en todo esto, solo me dijo que tendría que mantenerme al margen de ese mundo y no relacionarme con él por eso no me sorprendió que fueras un demonio** – no preste atención a lo que ella dijo las único que me importaba es que ese idiota tenía la osadía de acercarse a mi hembra y nunca me dijo nada me abalanza sobre ella y la acomode en el sofá - **me encargare que ese inugami sepa que tú ya tienes macho –**

Fin Flash back

Y así acabamos en esto, lentamente me levante y lleve hinata a la habitación baje de nuevo y recogí mi pantalón y la ropa de hinata mire la hora en el reloj y eran las 10:30 am deja la ropa en la habitación me duché y me hice un desayuno rápido oí como bajaban las escaleras y se recostaban sobre mi espalda

- **sabes no tengo ropa para cambiarme tenemos que ir de compras** – me voltee y ella solo tenía una camisa mía puesta casi me atraganto con mi comida – **también quiero comprar algo para él bebe** – desvió la mirada pues estaba sorrajada eso me pareció adorable

 **Está bien aremos lo que tu desees** – me acerque la abrace y metí mi rostro en su cuello te cuidare de cualquier cosa así que no te preocupes

Fin pov naruto

.

.

.

.

En la sede del clan uzumaki una pelirroja caminaba de lado a lado al parecer tratando inútilmente de calmarse

 **Kushina cálmate le aras un agujero al piso** – minato trataba de calmar a su esposa sin lograr lo que quería pues ella seguía con lo de hace un rato los amigos de naruto estaban igual de nervioso que la pelirroja

 **No entiendes minato es preocupante no saber nada, mi papá no se ha comunicado con nosotros hace tres días la vida de mi hijo, mi nuera y mi nieto está en peligro** – minato miro serio a su esposa pues él sabía perfectamente la situación en la que estaban

 **Claro que lo se kushina pero debes calmarte si le informamos a kurama** \- **san de esta situación es porque él era el único que podía ayudar a naruto ya que nosotros aunque quisiéramos hacerlo hubiera afectado a todos los integrantes de nuestro clan y también el de los demás** –la mujer paro su andar de un lado al otro pues su marido tenía razón hace tres días habían llamado a kurama para informarle de esta problemática situación ya que él era el único que podía ayudar a naruto libremente ambos padres se sentían impotentes ante el hecho de no poder ayudar a su amado hijo pero tenían que pensar en un clan lleno de personas que también dependían de ellos los amigos del chico también estaban atados de pies y manos

 **Espero que el dobe este bien** – sasuke estaba también esperando información de su estúpido amigo

- **Espero que no tenga problemas apenas puede le iré ayuda con la salud de su hembra** – sakura estaba igual de preocupada que su novio pues ambos eran amigos de aquel problemático zorro

 **No se preocupen hinata no le causara muchos problemas mi amiga actuara bien** – el joven inugami estaba preocupado por ambos la situación no pintaba bien ya que ellos no podían ayudar

Tocaron a la puerta y kushina corrió a abrirla era su padre se miraba bastante tranquilo se sentó en el escritorio del jefe que alguna vez fue suyo todos se tensaron necesitaban saber que había pasado, el pelirrojo se sirvió un trago de wiski y llamo la atención de todo

 **La muchacha ya está con naruto en un lugar seguro ambos están bien** – todos suspiraron aliviados eran buenas noticias

 **Pero debemos tener cuidados el clan de las serpientes trama algo y esta tras ellos** – dirigió su mirada sakura – **tu joven tengu me dijeron que eres médico**

\- **si lo soy** –sakura respondió firme y rápido – **bien entonces dentro de una semana iremos a hacerle una visita médica a hyuga** – kurama era firme

 **Papá queremos ver a naruto y hablar con él y la chica** – kusina hablo con la misma firmeza e intensidad que su padre

 **Todo a su tiempo hija primero necesito que armes un contrato de matrimonio ya hable con hiashi y tenemos un plan para que esto no se salga de control y que no haya discordia entre los demás clanes** – el ambiente se tensó todos se pusieron serios

 **Kakashi sé que estás ahí tu misión será investigar al clan de las serpientes** – minato dio su orden y miro a su esposa – **kushina as el contrato matrimonial si de esta forma podremos ayudar a nuestro hijo lo aremos**

.

.

.

.

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"Una mañana más en Tokio y en el clan hyuga había un desorden por la misteriosa desaparición de la heredera del clan pero lo más desconcertante era que el jefe no parecía preocupado sino molesto no lo entendían pues no era común en un padre ese comportamiento/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pov Kurama/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Temprano me dirigí al clan hyuga el contrato ya estaba listo con lo que le diré tendrá que aceptar el matrimonio de esos dos aunque no quiera sé que es un poco drástico pero esta unión beneficiara a ambos lados aunque hiashi piense que todo está bien entre los hyuga y los Yōkai esta equivocado pues todos los demonios comienzan a pensar que el clan hyuga ya no es apto para mandar entre nosotros, llegue y todo era un caos todos estaban desesperados tanto que no notaron mi presencia en la mansión , camine por todo el living hasta la cocina fui directo al gabinete de licores y tome un vaso con wiski tranquilamente me dirigí hasta la oficina de hiashi y cuando entre su mirada de odio solo me dio risa pues el sabia a lo que venia/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_strongkurama ya te dije que no aceptare ese matrimonio/strong_ olvide contarles que hiashi nunca acepto ningún plan para casar a su hija con mi nieto y tampoco le dije que su hija está embarazada/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_ strongmira mocoso no estás en posición de negarte a nada tu sabes que tu hija salvara a tu clan y la relación que tienen con los demonios con este matrimonio /strong_ lo mire tensar la mandíbula por lo enojado que estaba/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_strongDeja de decir estupideces el clan hyuga está bien con todos los clanes Yōkai , no necesito que mi hija se case así que devuélvela ya/strong _ esto solo me enfureció este hombre es terco quiere llevar a su clan a la muerte o que , tome mi trago de golpe y golpe el escritorio con el vaso haciendo que estese rompiera luego lo mire y callo sentado del miedo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_ strongoye esto mocoso si ayudo a este clan es porque mi madre era una hyuga y amaba este clan y no solo por eso si no porque hamura lo creo para traer paz al caos que casi destruye a ambas razas no te hagas el idiota hiashi tu sabes bien que tu padre abuso de su poder como líder y creo desconfianza de los Yōkai hacia los hyuga y no seas ciego que bien sabes que muchos clanes están desconformes con tu mandato pues piensa que el clan se cree demasiado suprior ya que no se relacionan con ellos/strong _ no dijo nada no sabía que decir pues yo tenía la razón quien diría que el evento que todos veían como un problema sería la salvación para todos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_ strongsabes bien que aleje a mi hija de todo esto porque deseaba una vida normal para ella y para hanabi por eso no las involucre en nada que tenía que ver con los demonios sé que no soy un buen padre pero amo a mis hijas no quiero que hagan algo que no quieran hacer/strong _ sus palabras son sinceras lo sé ya que yo también soy padre/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_ strongsé muy bien lo que pasa con el clan y que hay un gran grupo de demonios que desean crear el caos y derrocarnos /strong_ dio un largo suspiro y me miro _ strongacepto dime que debo hacer muchas vidas dependen de esto/strong _ sabía que entraría en razón esto es más complicado de lo que parece y no puedo negar que naruto hizo bien en embarazara a la hyuga/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_ strongpara empezar tenemos que hacer es que esto no parezca una acción apresurada así que te traje esto fírmalo primero/strong _ le entregue un pergamino donde se contenía el contrato de matrimonio lo mire firmar y luego leer cada párrafo del contrato y como su mandíbula caía hacia abajo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_ strong¡Para esto raptaste a mi hija!/strong_ les recuerdo que hiashi piensa que rapte a su hija para casarla con mi nieto nada mas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_ strongya firmaste así que no te quejes/strong_ salió detrás de su escritorio mientras balbuceaba miles de cosas que no entendía yo me serví otro trago de la botella que había en el despacho/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_ strongdebemos preparar una fiesta no crees/strong _ se paró de pronto y me quedo viendo extraño_ strongestás loco todos se darán cuenta que es mentira/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_ strongLo importante es que ya están casados y que él bebe nacerá dentro del matrimonio/strong_ ho ho creo que se me salió mire como hiashi se puso pálido y comenzó a sudar frio_ strongoye cálmate lo puedo explicar/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_strongHAS LO PERO YA/strong_ tape mis sensibles oídos este tarado casi me dejo sordo, tuve que contar todo hasta lo de las serpientes y que había espías en su clan que debía y por eso me lleve a su hija y que mi nieto la está cuidando se quedó callado/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_ strongese contrato protegerá legalmente al bebe, necesito que hagas una reunión anunciando con todos los líderes del clan para anunciar la gran noticia e y haces eso lo haces pero ya/strong _/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_ strongdame dos horas dile a tu familia que se prepare este se va para largo/strong_ esto se pondrá fastidioso a mis 300 años no debería tener estos problemas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fin pov kurama/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todo el clan era un caos el repentino aviso de los líderes de todos los clanes bajo el mando de los hyuga tenía todo de cabeza pero no había tiempo para desobedecer el tiempo se agotaba y todo tenía que estar listo para la gran noticia que lord hiashi dará en esa reunión, cada jefe de los distintos clanes se estaban preparando y la incertidumbre estaba en el aire poco a poco la mansión empezó a albergar a todos los jefes desde el más imponente hasta el más pequeño y humilde/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_¿ strongQue será tan importante para tenernos aquí?/strong_ decía de manera desagradable el líder de los tengus Fugaku Uchiha/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_ strongCálmate y deja de ser impaciente eres un fastidio/strong_ decía shikaku Nara mientras bebía un gran trago de sake/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_strongsabes bien que cuando los hyugas hacen algo solo nos perjudica/strong_ refuto el líder de los tengus/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_ strongya paren y dejen de guardar tanto rencor del pasado/strong_ hablo Inoichi Yamanaka tratando de parar una posible pelea/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fugaku intento responder pero luego entro el líder del clan hyuga junto a kushina uzumaki la actual líder de los kitsune y también el héroe kurama uzumaki también se encontraban los demás miembros más importantes del clan hiashi pidió la atención de todos y comenzó a hablar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_ strongGracias por venir a todos sé que muchos desconfían de mí y por eso agradezco su presencia/strong_ todos los líderes se quedaron callados ante eso y se sorprendieron al ver al orgulloso hiashi empezar a arrodillarse y agachar la cabeza delante de todos ellos _ strongles pido mis más sinceras disculpas por todo lo que mi padre hizo/strong _ nadie dijo pero el ambiente se relajó todos los lideres estaban consternados pero felices al comprobar que aquel oscuro tiempo de la tiranía no volvería a pasar hiashi se levantó y siguió hablando _ strongpara que vean que mis disculpas son sincera y que mi clan no es el que mi padre creo hace tiempo yo decidí que entregaría a en matrimonio a mi primogénita un hombre de un clan Yōkai /strong_ literalmente todos escupieron lo que bebían al escuchar tal declaración_ estrongse hombre es el heredero del clan uzumaki y sé que ustedes saben el porqué de esto/strong _ todos gritaron de la alegría y la emoción hasta Fugaku se miraba feliz y aliviados aquella desconfianza se fue _ strongespero entiendan que haya hecho esto en secreto pero necesitaba tiempo para reparar todo el daño que mi antecesor causo/strong_ kurama empezó a hablar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_strongcon este matrimonio se afirman los lazos entre todos nosotros espero que la paz entre nosotros este pactada por mucho tiempo más/strong_ con eso comenzó la fiesta todos estaban alegres pues en un par de días se celebraría el matrimonio más importante en la historia de los demonios, pero no todos estaban contentos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_strongmira al estúpido de orochimaru celebrando esto que clase de jefe tan estúpido e incompetente tenemos liderando nuestro clan/strong _ danzo era la mano derecha del jefe del clan de las serpientes y por esa razón se encontraba aquí _ strongnecesito encontrar a la mujer antes de que nazca esa cría o todo mi plan se ira al demonio/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mientras tanto en una casa muy legos de la fiesta una pareja acaba de llegar con miles de bolsas sin saber lo que se avecinaba en sus vidas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pov hinata/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fue muy cansado ir de compras mis pies están muy hinchados y eso que casi no camine nada compramos bastante ya que naruto me dijo que no podríamos volver a salir en un largo tiempo más, él es muy dulce de verdad me gusta y me siento muy bien con él la verdad lo quiero conocer mucho más y así talvez podamos tener una relación estable más adelante, me senté en el sofá e descansar naruto se fue arriba a dejar las cosas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_stronghinata te prepare el baño para que te relajes sube después de acomodar las cosas te alcanzo /strong_ hice caso a lo que le me dijo y me fui hacia el baño me desnude y me quede viendo mi vientre por un rato lo acaricie y un cálido sentimiento invadió mi corazón, me metí a la bañera y me relaje después de un rato escuche la puesta del baño abrirse y mire a naruto llegar solo con una toalla en su cadera le hice espacio para que se metiera conmigo una vez dentro de la bañera recosté mi espalda sobre su pecho y lo sentí acariciar mi vientre _ stronghinata que se siente saber que él está en tu vientre?/strong_ es pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pues no sabía cómo responderle /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongVeras al principio tuve miedo pero después me sentí muy feliz este pequeño o pequeña me enamoro sin siquiera conocerlo/strong _ lo sentí abrazar mi cintura y pegarme más a él y puso su rostro en mi hombro_¿strongcres que algún día me ames/strong?_ me quede helada no sabía que responder pero parece que mi boca hablo sola_ strongsi naruto /strong_ tomo mi barbilla y me giro para darme un dulce beso después se separó de mí y mirándome con esos hermosos , cautivadores y penetrantes ojos azules me dijo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongUstedes son mi vida y los protegeré hasta la muerte/strong- creo que me enamore/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Continuara.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	7. Chapter 7

POV Naruto

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que hinata y yo estamos viviendo juntos y la verdad nuestra relación avanzo bastante parecemos una verdadera pareja de casados que espera a su primer hijo , estoy realmente feliz después de aquella noche que hinata me digo que sí podría llegar amarme solo medio más fuerzas para intentar ganarme su corazón dejando todo le dalo hace un par de días mi abuelo me llamo diciendo que tiene algo muy importante que decirme , escuche un gran estruendo y un grito proveniente de la cocina , mi corazón se paró hinata estaba abajo preparando la cena me levante y corriendo lo más rápido llegue a la planta baja todo estaba hecho escombros el polvo no me dejaba ver

_ **HINATA DONDE ESTAS** _ grite con todas mis fuerzas pero no obtuve respuesta deje salir mis poderes y la encontré dos tipos la estaban atando ella forcejaba corrí hacia donde los malditos infelices estaban , la ira me domino y mi instinto asesino hizo el resto los atravesé con mis colas matándolos al instante, cuando llegue sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas y reflejaban miedo me agache y corte las sogas con mis garras y ella se lanzó hacia mi abrazándome sentí su cuerpo temblar se separó un poco y poso sus manos en mi rostro y junto nuestras frentes y volví a ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

_ **tenía tanto miedo de que ellos me separaran de ti** _la bese para que sintiera que jamás permitiré que eso bastardos le hagan daño a ninguno de los dos, pude sentir varias presencias acercándose tome a hinata y me dispuse a correr hasta que una explosión se hizo en el lugar la cubrí con mi cuerpo para que no saliera lastimada antes de que me diera cuenta estaba rodeado de un montón de tipos encapuchados y gracias a mi olfato me di cuenta que eran miembros del clan de las serpientes como demonios nos encontraron

_ **No seas idiota y danos a la chica y no saldrás lastimado** _ estos idiotas no saben a quién se enfrentan o que no dejare que se la lleven jamas_ **sabes bien maldita serpiente que todos ustedes están muertos por el simple hecho de haberle tocado un cabello a mi hembra** _ apreté a hinata hacia mi cuerpo para protegerla todo lo que pudiese hasta que escapáramos de aquí , muchos se lanzaron a mí con el uso de mis colas pude con varios pero es muy difícil pelear mientras sostengo a hinata , logro salir hasta el patio hay demasiados de ellos estoy cansado y algo herido pero mi prioridad es ella que se aferra a mi comienzo a correr pero algo atraviesa mi hombro y me hace caer y soltar a hinata que sale rodando mientras intenta proteger su vientre ,intento levantarme pero no puedo gire y mire que lo estaba enterrado en mi hombro era un maldito dardo paralizante y hinata estaba muy lejos de mí y para el colmo muchos de esos malditos la habían rodeado y se acercaban a ella cuando estaban por llegar a ella mi corazón se paralizo yo no podía ni hablar a causa de la droga sentí las lágrimas por todo mi rostro pero algo cayó del cielo antes de que llegaran a ella y en una ráfaga de viento mando a las serpientes a volar

_ **llegue a tiempo dobe** _ ahí estaba el estúpido de mi mejor amigo extendiendo sus alas negras y guardando su katana ensangrentada mire otro par de alas negras acompañadas de una cabañera rosa aterrizar frente a mí era sakura-chan, se giró y sin decir nada me inyecto algo poco a poco recupere mis capacidades motoras y me pare estoy que ardo de la furia

_ **sasuke, sakura tomen a hinata y llévenla lo más lejos posible de aquí** _ mire como el teme tomaba con cuidado a hinata y sakura le daba un chequeo rápido y parece que algo no iba bien porque sakura-chan se puso pálida

_ **sasuke hay que irnos ya si no hacemos algo perderá al bebe** _ me quede petrificado con lo que dijo, ambos emprendieron su vuelo sin decir nada más la ira comenzó a invadirme matare a cada uno de estos bastardos y no dejare rastro de ellos

Fin pov Naruto

Mientras los tengus volaban a toda prisa él temible rugido de una bestia destruyendo todo a su paso se escuchó a kilómetros todos sabían que sucedía y que nada quedaría de aquel lugar, ambos aterrizaron cerca de un claro donde un auto los esperaba entraron a toda prisa con la chica en brazos

_ **¿¡Que paso!?** _ decía kushina asustada al ver a los amigos de su hijo llegar con una chica inconsciente en brazos al igual que minato y kurama

_ **¿¡qué pasa con hinata!?** _ esta vez fue kurama quien tomó la palabra kushina y minato vieron a la chica que se supone será la esposa de su hijo y madre de su nieto

_ **No hay tiempo que perder hay que irnos o ella perderá al bebe y morirá** _ todos se tensaron y subieron al auto menos sasuke

_ **sakura cuida de ella yo iré a calmar al dobe y ver si rescato a alguna serpiente para interrogarlo** _ la prioridad eran hinata y él bebe y sabían que sasuke sería el único que podría con naruto

_ **Minato-san podría llamar a sus padres jiraiya y tsunade-sama** _ el rubio miro confuso a la muchacha de cabello rosa _ **necesito que preparen todo para cuando lleguemos**

.

.

.

.

Todo en el clan uzumaki era un caos la llega inesperada de la prometida del joven amo los tenia a todos desconcertados pero el caos no se debía a eso si no al estado en el que llego la joven ose inconsciente y con muchas heridas y un serio sangrado apenas llego fue lleva a una habitación que prepararon mediante órdenes estrictas de la doctora sakura , las horas pasaban y no había noticias todos los del clan estaban desesperados por noticias ya que los únicos que conocían la situación detrás de esas puertas eran sakura , tsunade y el equipo médico del clan uzumaki , se escucharon las puertas principales abrirse de golpe todos se pusieron en guardia no dejarían que nadie del clan permitiría que dañaran a la prometida del joven Naruto

_ **HINATA** _ todos reconocieron esa vos y se aliviaron un poco pues era la voz del próximo líder del clan, llego corriendo al salón principal donde se encontraban sus padres y su abuelos estaba desesperado y buscaba a hinata por todos lados hasta que de un golpe lo hicieron caer al suelo _ **cállate maldito dobe que en ese estado no lograras nada** _ el fiel amigo de naruto lo hacía entrar en razón otra vez

_ **hijo cálmate que sakura está con ella y también tu abuela** _ kushina se había agachado a la altura de su hijo y tomo su rostro y solo lo vio como los azules ojos de su hijo se llenaban de lágrimas y después la abrazaba _ **mamá si los pierdo me voy a morir** _kushina solo pudo abrazar a su hijo pues el futuro de su nuera y su nieto pendían de un hilo, las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver a unas cansadas sakura y tsunade , naruto se levantó de inmediato pero sakura de un bello golpe lo devolvió al suelo

_ **quédate quieto ahí naruto ella está dormida** _ él la miro suplico por respuestas mediante un puchero _ **no te preocupes ella y él bebe se encuentran bien aunque están un poco delicados y necesitan reposo** _ el rubio se lanzó y la abrazo_ **gracias por salvar a mi familia Sakura -chan**

 **Ya fue suficiente abrazo dobe suelta a sakura que tú ya tienes a tu hembra** _ Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada por los celos de su amigo pero lo entendía los demonios machos de cualquier clan son extremadamente celosos y posesivos soltó a su amiga y se dirigió a la habitación de hinata al entrar estaba dormida en sus brazos tenía una vía de suero y una de sangre se sentó a la par y la contemplo hasta quedarse dormido

.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Pov hinata

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y algo adolorido lentamente abrí los ojos estaba en una gran habitación conectada varias máquinas y a más cosas los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi como un balde de agua fría me asuste e intente moverme mire para todos lado buscando como salir pero me detuve al ver la cabellera rubia de naruto a un lado de la cama estaba sentado en un sillón y recostaba su cabeza en el borde de la cama debe estar muy incómodo verlo a mi lado me tranquiliza con lo poco que puedo moverme levanto mi mano y acaricio su cabello lo miro revolverse y levantar la mirada hacia mí , mirar sus ojitos azules llenarse de lágrimas me parte el corazón _ **no deberías estar feliz de que estoy despierta** _ le sonrió de manera dulce se levantó y se lanzó a abrazarme podía sentir su gran cuerpo temblar y su lagrimas mojando mi hombro **_ estaba tan asustado de perderlos, perdóname no haberte protegido** _la ferro a mí con la poca fuerza que tengo y beso su mejilla y después hago que me mire a los ojos_ **si no me hubieras protegido yo no estaría aquí contigo en este instante** _limpie sus lágrimas con mis pulgares y le di un beso en los labios , ¿Qué me ha hecho este hombre ? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? ¿Por qué siento tanta paz solo con uno de sus beso? Oigo un _ **KYAAAAAAA** _ que hace ambos nos separemos, me sonroje al instante en la puerta de la habitación había dos mujeres una se miraba mayor tenía el pelo largo y de un hermoso color rojo la otra parecía ser de mi edad y tenía una cabellera rosa y unos lindos ojos jade, ambas nos miraban con corazones en los ojos y con una expresión extraña _ **sakura moriré de diabetes viendo la dulzura de estos dos** _ la pelirroja llamo a la otra _ **yo también kushina –sama** _ mire a naruto sonrojarse más que y juro que lo mire sacar vapor de las orejas

_ **mamá, sakura no hagan eso** _ así que ellas conocían a naruto y no solo eso una de ellas era su madre, la pelirosa se acercó a mí y reviso todos los aparatos a los que estoy conectada

_ **hola soy sakura le mejor amiga del idiota de naruto** _ me dio una sonrisa limpia y sincera

_ **hola me llamo hinata** _ no madejo terminar ya que la mujer llamada kushina se me lazo a abrazarme _hola mi vida soy kushina uzumaki la madre de naruto _ me sentí avergonzada mire a naruto buscado ayuda o lago pero estaba hecho una bolita en una esquina de la habitación

_ **no te preocupes el estar bien siempre hace eso cuando esta avergonzado** _ la madre de naruto de separo de mi después de decirme eso y solo pude reír nerviosamente

_ **Bien hinata tendrás que reposar por un tiempo para que el peligro de aborto desaparezca_ me asuste y sostuve mi vientre mi bebe estaba en peligro** _ no te preocupes es solo precaución por lo que paso ayer_ me alivie pues todo estaba bien ambas se despidieron de mí y salieron de la habitación y mire como naruto deshacía la bolita que era y se acercaba a mi

_ **te tengo noticias muy importantes** _ dijo y me asuste y me tense pues él estaba muy serio_ dilo de una vez _ **mi abuelo me dijo que tu padre y los míos pactaron para que nos casáramos_** me sorprendió lo que dijo mi padre ya sabía todo pero lo más impresionante es que me dio en matrimonio

_ **por tu expresión noto que no te gusta la idea** _ mire su expresión dolida _ **no es eso naruto me alegra casarme contigo solo que me impresiono la noticia de que mi padre aceptara** _sus ojitos se iluminaron y me abrazo

_cof cof _hay no otra vez alguien nos estaba observando pero esta vez ese alguien era mi padre_ **¿Podemos hablar a solas hija?** _ Naruto me miro y le sonreí dando a entender que está bien

Fin pov hinata

.

.

.

.

.

Pov Naruto

No me gusto dejarla sola en esa habitación con su padre pero necesitaban hablar, baje a la cocina pues tenía mucha hambre pero mientras recorría el pasillo oía cuchichear a todos y tenían una cara de inmensa alegría no le tome importancia al llegar a la cocina paso lo mismo todas las mujeres y hombre que trabajaban en la cocina susurraban y me mostraban una inmensa cara de alegría esto me tiene confuso, me sirvieron un inmenso tazón de ramen incluso más grande del que siempre suelo comer _ **¿ yuki que está pasando porque todos están tan extraños?** _ pregunte a la anciana que estaba a cargo de la cocina _ **joven naruto es que los miembros médicos nos informaron que su prometida está en cinta y el clan está muy alegre** _ dios mamá y papá olvidaron decirle a los médicos que guardaran el secreto del embarazo _ **gracias yuki pero te agradecería que esto se quede a nivel de clan tu sabes que si se enteran antes todo será un desastr** e _ella asiente y comienza a regar la orden ,como rápido y me doy una ducha el teme y sakura se fueron hace rato y los demás están preparando la boda subo otra vez a la habitación donde estaba hinata toco y al entrar me fijo que su padre ya se había ido me acerco y me siento en el sillón cerca de su cama

_ **como te sientes** _

_ **mejor solo vino a darme ciertas explicaciones y otras cosas más** _me sonrió y con su mano palmeo la cama invitándome a acostarme con ella y yo le hice caso

_ **la boda será dentro de poco y tendremos que volver a escondernos** _ me acomode mejor quedando en posición de cucharita

_ **¿te molesta casarte conmigo?** _ tenía que hacer esta pregunta me está carcomiendo si ella responde algo negativo no sé qué hare

_ **No, si te soy sincera me emociona la idea de que nos casemos** _ la apreté más fuerte a mi estoy feliz esto eufórico _ **Naruto** _ me llamo _ **mmmm** _ fue lo único que salió de mi boca pues estoy extremadamente cómodo _ **creo que me estoy enamorando de ti** _ mi corazón estallo dios mío estoy muerto y en el cielo hago que gire su rostro y la beso a sepárame la miro su rostro sonrojado sus labios rojo e hinchados que solo se me hacen más apetecibles _ **Te amo** _

Fin pov naruto

.

.

 **Danzo-sama el equipo de recuperación que envió a la ubicación donde se encontraba la hyuga no ha regresado** _

_ **maldición si ellos se casan tendré que cambiar mi estrategia si ese maldito de orochimaru no me llevara la contraria esto se me haría más fácil, prepara todo iremos donde esos incompetentes y yo mismo traeré a esa mocosa**

.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Las venas le ardían de la presión que ejercía su ira cuando llego hace un par de minutos al lugar en el cual se suponía estaría una casa y su objetivo dentro de esta pero lo único que encontró fueron escombros y a todos sus subordinados muertos _ **MALDITOS IDIOTAS LES DIGE QUE ATACARAN HASTA QUE EL ESTUPIDO ZORRO NO ESTUVIERA EN LA CASA** _ mientras gritaba pateaba los cuerpos inertes de los que alguna vez fueron sus subordinados _ **limpien este desastre quemen los cuerpo hagan lo que sea pero no dejen rastro de que nuestro clan estuvo aquí**

_ **Pero señor ellos eran nuestros compañeros tenían familias** _ danzo atravesó su pecho matándolo al instante sin rencor o remordimiento _ **alguien mas quiere acompañar a su nakama al infierno** _ todos se callaron e hicieron lo que se les ordeno

En otro lugar se encontrar un hombre atado seriamente herido cuatro figuras masculinas se encontraban frente a el _ **habla de una vez y saldrás vivo de aquí** _ no emitió ni una sola palabra y solo recibió un golpe _ ¿ **Dime quién demonios te envió a tacar a mi familia**? _ Naruto golpea con todas sus fuerzas a aquel hombre _ usted no entiende si yo digo algo ese hombre matar a mi familia _ el rubio se detuvo miro a los hombres detrás de él su abuelo kurama estaba serio, su padre afligido su mejor amigo más sombrío de lo normal y su abuelo jiraiya no tenía expresión

_ **muchacho habla te aseguro que a tu familia no le pasara nada** _ una vos desconocida se hizo frente y desde las sombras apareció un hombre de tés pálida y de cabello muy negro todos se sorprendieron ya que el líder de las serpientes estaba ahí _ **llegas tarde orochimaru** _ jiraiya se dirigió a su amigo él lo ignoro y se puso frente a aquel muchacho _ **dame el nombre de ese traidor y yo mismo le cortara la cabeza** _ aquel muchacho lloraba a orochimaru se le encogía e entristecía ver a alguien de su familia así

.

.

.

.

Todos estaban en el despacho de minato la furia estaba en el aire _ **matare a ese malnacido por hacerle esto a mi clan** _ orochimaru estaba iracundo literalmente soltaba veneno al hablar lo que descubrieron no era bueno y ponía en riesgo a todos los clanes incluso a los humanos _ **cálmate si haces algo imprudente van a descubrir que ya sabemos su plan pero danzo no es nada más que un simple peón hay alguien más grande detrás de todo esto** _ jiraiya trataba de calmar a su viejo amigo

 **Naruto y sasuke usted encárguense de la boda que solo falta una semana para que se lleve a cabo protejan a toda costa a hinata, orochimaru, minato, jiraiya y yo nos encargaremos de investigar todo esto** _ kurama dio su orden y todos asintieron menos un rubio

 **Oye viejo la planeación de la boda es para las mujeres** _ y eso le gano un golpe de amor de su abuelo ( _a ver que les recuerda eso jejejeje_ ) _ no seas estúpido naruto tienes que cuidar a hinata y a las demás mujeres

 **Ok pero no me pegues más** _ todos se rieron incluso el hombre serpiente, después de esa pequeña reunión todos sabían que hacer, los día pasaban y en el clan se preparaban para la gran boda todos estaban al pendiente de hinata y de su bebe incluso todos los miembros del clan le regalaron varias cosas para él, hinata tenía que pasar todo lo posible en cama hasta el día de la boda y por eso kushina y sakura pasaban metidas casi todo el día con ella preparando todo y naruto y sasuke pasaban en una esquina hechos una volita porque los ignoraban olímpicamente , pero al final del día naruto siempre se colaba a la habitación de hinata para dormir acurrucados

Los días pasaron muy rápido y ya era l noche del viernes a la mañana se celebraría la boda todos estaban afuera de la mansión uzumaki dando los toques finales a todo mientras tanto los novios se encontraban tomando un relajante baño en las aguas termales privadas que habían en la casa, se encontraban sentados en la orilla con el agua hasta el pecho hinata recostaba su espalda en el pecho de naruto y el rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura y palpaba el vientre que comenzaba a abultarse

_ **ya está empezando a crecer** _ naruto acariciaba con delicadeza el vientre de su futura esposa mientras tenía su bravía en uno de sus hombros _ **si él quiere que sepamos que está ahí** – puso las manos sobre las de naruto _ **naruto ahora que nos casaremos quiero saber más de ti** _ el siguió con el suave masaje sobre su vientre y comenzó a hablar_ **esto se parece mucho aquel juego de hace tiempo recuerdas como termino** _ ella se sonrojo y el comenzó a reí

_B-baka yo solo quería estar más cerca de ti_

_ **está bien no te enojes pero la verdad todo te lo conté aquella noche recuerdas yo siempre fui un tonto y muy imperativo me metía en problemas mi mama y mi papa no podían controlarme mi adolescencia fue un coas y siguió así hasta los 26 ósea que hace un par de meses me encontré contigo y te metiste en cada átomo de mi cuerpo ¿y tú que me dices a?_**

_ **durante mi infancia fui muy tímida siempre estaba sola ya que no vivía con papá siempre se burlaban de mi , al entrar a la secundaria me decidí por no dejar que las personas hicieran cualquier cosa conmigo al llegar a la universidad encontré a mi mejor amigo kiba y una noche mi regalo de cumpleaños fue estar con el hombre que me encanta**

Comenzaron a reír y después a besarse hasta que fueron interrumpidos_ **naruto ni se te ocurra tocar a hinata hasta tu luna de mil así que me la llevas para la habitación pero ya** _ comenzaron las risas y como ordeno la madre de naruto salieron se vistieron ambos fueron directo a habitaciones separadas pues mañana ser un gran día

En el antiguo hogar de naruto y hinata se encontraba un hombre viendo todo el desastre

 **Hay que deshacerse de danzo ese idiota está haciendo todo mal y si sigue así van a descubrirnos, por ahora dejare que se sientan tranquilos pero ese mocoso será mío y dominare este maldito mundo**

.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Pov hinata

Todo estaba listo la casa estaba completamente adornada de la manera más hermosa los invitados comienzan a llegar en sus mejores galas y yo estaba encerrada en una de las habitaciones con kusina-san y sakura-san corren de un lado para otro intentando arreglarme de tal forma para que me viera perfecta con mi kimono blanco pusieron un bella flor que adornaba mi cabello y luego me rociaron algo extraño enzima

_ **Es para que nadie sepa que él bebe está ahí** _ kushina-san me guiño el ojos y continuo con su labor, escuchamos como tocaban la puerta y sakura fue a abrir escuche que alguien entro y se puso justo atrás de mi

_ **te ves preciosa hija** _ me di la vuelta y ahí estaba mi padre con una sonrisa algo triste pero llena de alegría al fondo pude ver a mi madre y me sorprendí _ **perdóname por mi ausencia y por perderme tanto de tu vida pero solo quería darte una vida normal** _ respiro ando y me dedico una sonrisa mientras salían sus lágrimas

_ **Pero al menos estaré presente el día de tu boda y espero me permitas ser tu padre en esto** _ lo abrase tan fuerte como pude mientras asentía con lágrimas en los ojos , nos separamos y seco mis lágrimas y me extendió su brazo para que lo tomara _ **ya es hora mi niña** _ asentí las palabras no me salían pero estaba feliz y nos dirigimos hacia la salida ya todos estaban en sus asientos naruto estaba guapísimo su traje negro apenas adornado con una flor hacían verlo más guapo mi padre me llevo hasta donde él se encontraba

_ **te entrego a mi hija cuídala con tu vida** _ naruto me tomo y le respondió a mi padre_ **eso nunca lo dude_** lo mire y sonreí, la ceremonia dio comienzo y seguimos cada una de las partes que dicta la tradición de nuestros clanes y al terminar al fin esa apalabras que tanto se esperaban

_ **los declaro marido y mujer ya puede besar a la novia** _ sentí los cálidos labios de naruto sobre los míos y una inmensa alegría me lleno

Fin pov hinata

Pov Naruto

Creo que el corazón se me sale del pecho estoy más que feliz, corto el beso y escucho como todos los invitados aplauden y nos felicitan nos dirigimos hacia el gran salón del clan al llegar todos se nos acercaron a felicitarnos estoy muy contento hasta que veo que el pulgoso de kiba se le acerca a mi hinata

_ **felicidades princesa** _ le dice y la abraza ciento que la vena en mi frente comienza a hincharse y para colmo miro a otro tipo que traía gafas de sol y también la abraza y eso es el colmo me acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda y le gruño a ese par y hinata me da un pequeño pellizco

_ **deja eso ellos son mis mejores amigos de la universidad kiba y shino** _ ella me sonrió y me dio un gran beso el cual disfrute mucho al sepáranos vi que nuestros acompañantes habían desaparecido

_ **puedes traerme algo para tomar y fíjate que sea sin alcohol** _ me miro con amabilidad y dulzura no puedo resistirme a ella así que obedezco y voy en busca de algo para tomar adecuado a ella y juro que me costó encontrar algo que no tuviera alcohol mire a hinata sentada en una mesa hablando con mi madre, sakura y algunas de mis amigas pero en cuestión de segundos mire a danzo dirigirse a mi esposa con un kunai en su mano con malas intenciones todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta el intenta tomar a hinata por el cuello pero mi padre y Fugaku lo clavaron literalmente al piso con un par de katanas , mi madre tomo a hinata y la alejo yo llegue corriendo estaba enfurecido me puse frente a danzo y lo mire con odio y mucha rabia la conmoción era enorme todos los lideres estaban sorprendidos y molestos por esto y miraban a la mano derecha del jefe del clan de las serpientes con odio mi padre y padre de sasuke lo levantaron y lo hincaron solo para clavar otra vez las katanas en sus hombros y que se pudiera sostener y no hullera .

_ **dobe cálmate no lo mates** _ Sasuke se acercó a mí y me toco el hombro tratando de tranquilizarme, de un manotazo lo aparte de mí y lo mire

_ **este malnacido intento hacerle daño a mi mujer y me dices que no lo mate** _oí como danzo comenzó a reír sin importarle el dolor que le producía me miro y esa maldita sonrisa no se le borraba

 **_ yo no iba a matar a esa patética humana** _ me lanza a él por lo que acaba de decir pero varios de los presentes me detuvieron

_ **lo que iba a hacer era raptarla para quedarme con la cría que espera de ese estúpido zorro** _ el silencio reino todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia me soltaron y eso me permitió darle un golpe a danzo que hizo su cabeza rebotar en el suelo pero el maldito se levantó con una maldita sonrisa

_ **todos los estúpidos que están en esta boda se creyeron la farsa del clan hyuga de querer la paz con este parapeto, para su información esto solo es producto de un error por parte del estúpido heredero del clan uzumaki que embarazo a la bastarda de hiashi y yo no puedo ver como el idiota de ochimaru apoya...** _ le sangre me hervía este imbécil acaba de exponer el embarazo de mi hinata estaba a punto de golpearlo pero mi esposa se me adelanto y le dio una cacheta que lo hizo rabiar

_ **es cierto que estoy embarazada y mi hijo es de mi esposo, puede que no hayamos hecho bien al traer este bebe antes del matrimonio pero ambos sabíamos que este matrimonio estaba pactado desde hace muchos años _** estoy impresionado mi esposa ya tomó las riendas como toda una líder

_ **podrás engañar a todos estos idiotas pero a mí no ese bastardo que esperas será de otsutsuki to..._** todos vimos como algo que salió del suelo o alguien si se puede decir que era blanco y negro y tenía una vaina en la cabeza había atravesado el pecho de danzo arrancándole el corazón

Nos miró a todos y sonrió llevando se el cuerpo de danzo hinata no aguanto más y se desmayó pero logre sostenerla a tiempo, la conmoción era inmensa la notica del bebe salió a la luz y ese enemigo desconocido es demasiado, mientras todos estaban armando escandalo me lleve a mi esposa y a una de las habitaciones y la recosté en la enorme cama luego me acosté yo y la abrace por atrás y comencé a acariciar su vientre vi como empezaba a despertar y tomaba mi mano

_ **confió en ti naruto sé que no dejaras que nada nos pase_** ella se dio la vuelta y me beso **_te amo_** me derretí en sus brazos eso se me clavo en mi pecho, solo pude besarla y aferrarme más a ella

Fin pov Naruto

.

.

.

Lo detuviste a tiempo zetzu pero el idiota de danzo hablo lo suficiente ahora están prevenidos

Calma mi señor solo hay que hallar un hueco para obtener lo que desea

Si pronto me vengare por todo lo que esos malditos me hicieron y destruiré todo lo que crearon

.

.

.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Pov Naruto

Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro olía a humedad, escuchaba el chillar de las ratas por todos lados. Esto es muy confuso no sé cómo llegue a este lugar solo llegue aquí.

Camine hasta que encontré una celda. Escuche los rugidos bestiales provenientes de ella; alentado corrí hasta llegar a lugar. Y descubrir el origen de aquellos alaridos.

Mi sangre se enfrió. En el interior mire a un chico de no más de quince años encadenado a la pared, pero eso es lo de menos. Aquel niño se parecía a mí, tenía el cabello rubio y alborotado, su rostro redondo tenía dos marcas en él, su piel blanca estaba sucia y llena de moretones apenas y vestía harapos sucios, su cuerpo estaba muy delgado.

Mi corazón se hizo pedazos al ver aquel niño. Dejo de gritar con mucho esfuerzo levanto su rostro, abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada azul sobre la mía, en un débil intento de hablar movió su boca dejan salir unas pobres pronunciaciones.

_ **Papá ¿porque nos abandonaste?** _ sentí las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas, desesperado corrí a los barrotes de aquella celda intentando romperlas para sacar a mi hijo de ahí pero no cedían y mientras intensificaba mis esfuerzos por intentar sacarlo una inmensa oscuridad comenzaba a devorarlo frente a mí.

Algo me absorbió y caí de espalda. Abrí los ojos estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca en el centro había un colchón en el que se encontraba alguien recostado, camine donde estaba el colchón y lo que me encontré era más desgarrador que la imagen anterior. Mi hinata estaba en aquel colchón manchado de sangre tirada, su mirada perdió luz, su cabello perdió brillo y su cuerpo estaba demacrado hasta el punto que parecía más frágil que un diente de león.

_ **Naruto ¿Por qué nos fallaste a nuestro hijo y a mí?** _ iba responderle pero mis palabras no salían y al igual que sucedió con mi hijo la oscuridad comenzó a absorberla mientras unas manos demoníacas salidas de la pared me sostenían, no podía dejar de llorar me estaban arrancando todo lo que amo. En medio de mi llanto desesperado una voz comienza a hablarme.

_ **Esclavizare a tu bastardo y are que tu mujer dé a luz a mis hijos hasta que su cuerpo no me sirva más**. **Te quitare todo así como tu ancestro lo hizo conmigo** _ claro que no lo permitiría yo protegeré a mi familia aunque muera en el intento, con toda mi fuerza me deshice de las manos que cubrían mi boca y grite con todo mi aliento.

_! **Te matare mucho antes de que mi hijo nazca, te lo juro¡** _

Me levante jadeando mi corazón estaba acelerado golpeaba desde adentro de mi pecho como un martillo, el sudor frio que corría por mi espalda desnuda empapaba las sabanas mire todo a mi alrededor y estaba en la habitación matrimonial, gire mi rostro y ahí estaba hinata durmiendo plácidamente con su espalda descubierta. Gracias a kami solo había sido una pesadilla, me recuesto de nuevo y abrazo a hinata por la espalda y beso su nuca, ese sueño solo me indica algo y es que mi enemigo está más cerca de lo que parece y que mi familia está amenazada, acaricio el abultado vientre de hinata y me dispongo a intentar dormir un poco más.

.

.

.

Voy conduciendo el auto de hinata hasta la casa del clan uzumaki ya que tengo que hablar con mi familia. Ese sueño me dejo muy inquieto anoche así que vine a primera hora a buscar a mi abuelo obviamente deje a hinata en compañía de sakura, después del incidente de la boda mis abuelos y mis padre nos resguardo en una casa lejos de esta dimensión, todo ha ido bien durante cuatro meses sin ningún contratiempo en el embarazo y en nuestras vidas pero ese sueño fue algo que me volvió a la realidad, hinata tiene cinco meses de embarazo y es obvio que esos desgraciados querrán llegar a ella y a mi hijo el día en el que bebe nazca pero no me permitiré que le hagan daño a mi familia.

Baje del auto y entre a toda prisa sin ver o saludar a los que me pasaban enfrente, corrí hasta el despacho de mi abuelo y lo encontré en su fase de relajación por no decir que estaba holgazaneando.

_ **viejo hay que prepararnos el enemigo está cerca** _ fui directo al grano no podía perder mi tiempo.

_ **te escucho.** _

Fin pov naruto.

.

.

.

Pov Hinata

Me recosté en el sofá a esperar a naruto pues con este gran vientre que me cargo enzima me agoto bastante rápido. Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde la boda y todo estaba tranquilo podría decirse, naruto se la pasa mimándome me cumple todo y cada uno de mis antojos y siempre está conmigo, pero hoy lo note alterado se aferraba a mi como si fuera a perderme.

Me dijo que tenía que hablar con su abuelo y me dejo a cargo de sakura, ella me reviso y dijo que él bebe estaba bien y que revisaríamos el sexo de este hasta que naruto estuviese presente. En el poco tiempo que hemos estado juntos me enamorado perdidamente de él y de mi bebe.

Escucho la puerta abrirse sé que es mi esposo así que corro y me lanzo a sus brazo a lo cual el reacciona aterrado y eso me da gracia.

 **_!Hinata no hagas eso, me sacaras un infarto mujer ¡** _ comenzó a revisarme de la cabeza a los pies _ **gracias al cielo estas bien** _ tomo su rostro y lo beso sé que algo lo aflige desde hace tiempo me aprendí muchas de sus expresiones .

_ **quita esa cara si, tú sabes que si te pones mal yo me pongo mal** _ acaricio su mejilla _ **sé que algo te preocupa, pero confió ciegamente en ti** _ me abraza y luego me besa con anhelo y extrema necesidad.

_ **par de tórtolos todo está listo para saber el sexo del bebe suban** _ ambos reímos y nos dirigimos al segundo piso para ir con sakura.

Fin pov Hinata

 **_ ¿toneri-sama aun no es tiempo?_** zetsu salía del suelo justo a las espalda del mencionado

_ **cálmate aún falta un poco, esa cría aún no está lista para salir así que tenemos tiempo para organizar los detalles de todo esto, no hay que comer ansias además están muy calmados pensando que la amenaza a desaparecido** _ aquel albino abrió sus ojos totalmente vacíos _ **pronto cobrare mi venganza.**

.

.

.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Antes de comenzar les doy las gracias todos los que me apoyaron con el asunto de las personas que les molesto mi trabajo y que por culpa de ellos me quitaron mi cuenta en fanfiction pero no por eso me voy a detener y otra cosa más a esta historia le quedan pocos capítulos así que disfruten este y sé que es corto y lamento los errores después los arreglo espero les guste y dejen su comentario

att. shizuka uchiha

.

.

.

.

Pov naruto

Estoy rumbo al inframundo con mi abuelo y mi padre una parte importante de mi plan se encuentra en las profundidades. Debo admitir que ver a la diosa izanami no es muy emocionante para mí pero tengo que llegar a ella para salvar a mi familia.

A cada paso que daba se erizaban todas mis colas, para poder entrar a este lugar los tres tuvimos que tomar nuestra forma de semis-demonios mi padre y mi abuelo kurama estaban muy tranquilos pero yo no, mi mujer y mi hijo estaban en juego así que diré que estoy aterrado pero debo guardar la calma.

Después de unas horas de camino llegamos a un gran palacio fuimos recibidos por sirvientes y nos ofrecieron comida que obviamente no comeremos porque no deseábamos quedarnos en el inframundo.

La diosa izanami apareció un rato después vistiendo un bello kimono negro y con flores de cerezo adornándolo todos la reverenciamos como señal de respeto, acaricio el rostro de todos y se detuvo en el mío me hizo levantar la mirada para que la viera directamente a los ojos.

 **_¿Qué buscas joven Kyūbi no kitsune?** _ trague duro era aterrador ver a la diosa del yomi. No conteste y ella volvió a hablar

_ **no comieron nada, parece que no quieren mitigar mi soledad** _ se alejó de mí y se sentó frente a nosotros

_ **izanami-sama yo busco su ayuda para defender a mi familia** _ mi cuerpo estaba tenso y sudaba. Ella me miro con aun sonrisa en su rostro

_ **¿Que gano yo con eso?_**

_ **Le traeré a alguien que calme su soledad** _ sonrió como una niña ante mis palabras y aplaudió con sus manos

 **_¿Que necesitas?** _

_ **Un Baku, eso es lo que necesito le agradecería que pudiera ayudarme** _ saco un pergamino de su kimono y me lo lanzo

_ **Escribe las instrucciones de lo que deseas en ese pergamino una vez que esté listo sella en contrato con tu sangre y el baku ara lo que le pides. Espero con ansias a mi nuevo invitado niño y si no lo traes serás tú el que se quede aquí _**

 **_le traeré lo que me pide no lo dude _** hicimos otra reverencia y nos marchamos.

Mi abuelo y mi padre no dijeron nada en todo el camino sé que para ellos están para ayudarme pero la idea de usar un baku no les agrado para nada, pero debo confiar en la orientación que me dio mi suegro para esto.

Flas back

Llegue a la oficina de hiashi él es el padre de hinata y también está involucrado en esto, me mando a llamar después que mi abuelo le conto mi plan, me sente frente a su escritorio y pude ver su rostro de preocupación

_ **Tu plan es bueno perote tengo una propuesta, espero aceptes mi ayuda** _

_ **claro que lo are dígame que tiene en mente** _

_ **tienes que ir al inframundo por un baku o para que tú lo entiendas un devorador de sueños** _

Fin Flas back

_ **estas seguro de hacer esto naruto** _ mi padre estaba serio

_ **claro que si, hinata está a término de su embarazo y estoy seguro que ellos ya saben dónde estamos sé que atacaran en ese momento que estemos vulnerables, por eso debo aprovechar el poco elemento sorpresa que tengo** _

_ **Minato, naruto tiene razón esta es nuestra única oportunidad así que apresurémonos limpiémonos para volver a casa** _

.

.

.

.

Llegue a casa y deje toso a mi alcance mire a hinata dormir así que me recosté a su lado y lo contemple dormir acaricie su vientre y el sueño me inundo hasta que caí dormido.

Fin pov

Pov hinata

Mi cuerpo estaba incomodo, abrí los ojos y mire que estaba lloviendo luego mire a naruto dormido. Mi vientre está más grande ya cumplí nueve meses sin contratiempos y pronto tendré a mi hijo conmigo, aún recuerdo que naruto se emocionó mucho cuando se enteró de que sería un varón al igual que su familia.

Con cuidado intente levantarme de la cama pero sentí como un líquido escurría de mi entrepierna, prendí la lámpara de mi buro y luego levante las sabanas, había una gran mancha de humedad en el cobertor, sabía que significaba ya había roto fuente pronto comenzarían las contracciones guié mi mano hasta naruto e intente despertarlo y al parecer no quería

_ **naruto, levántate él bebe ya viene** _ solo se dio la vuelta y me quedo mirando hasta que cinco segundos después reacciono

_ **¿¡Qué?!** _ salió de la cama a toda prisa y saco un pergamino de debajo de esta

_ **no tengo tiempo para explicarlo pero durante todo este tiempo e planeado una forma de protegerlos y por eso, es que por nada del mundo boruto debe nacer aquí** _

Las contracciones comenzaron, vi a naruto desenvolver el pergamino y mancharle con su sangre, después hizo un par de sellos, as y lo guardo me saco de la cama y me llevo al vestíbulo de la casa y saco su celular en cuestión de minutos, sakura, los padre y abuelo de naruto estaban aquí.

Tomo mis maletas con todo lo del bebe y mío y se lo entrego a sakura se acercó a mí y junto su frete con la mía.

_ **nunca te dejare sola, sakura cuidara bien de ti así que espérame** _ no entendía nada, me dio un corto beso en los labios y luego kushina y sakura me sacaron de la casa , de pronto una gran explosión se escuchó al interior de la casa

_ **oigan esperen naruto está ahí, ¿qué hacen?** _ambas me arrastraban, las contracciones aumentaban su frecuencia y su intensidad, mientras más me alejaba más les suplicaba que se detuvieran me estaban alejando de naruto en el momento que más necesitaba de él.

Fin pov hinata

.

.

.

Mientras la casa se derrumbaba naruto miraba a él peliblanco que había hecho un gran agujero en la pared.

_ **Que cordial de tu parte recibirme antes de llevarme a tu esposa** _

_ **Lo único que te llevaras es tu pasaje al infierno** _

.

.

.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Los gritos inundaron la casa principal del clan hyuga. Los sirvientes de la casa ayudaban a sakura y tsunade quienes atendían a hinata que ya estaba en labor de parto.

_ **haaaa ¿D..donde esta naruto?** _ su respiración ya estaba acelera y el dolor aumentaba al igual que las contracciones.

_ **hinata no te preocupes por eso el estará aquí para cuando el bebé nazca** _

Sakura tomo la mano de hinata tratando de trasmitir algo de calma. Hace una hora que habían llegado a la casa de lord hiashi. Tal y como naruto lo ordenó, fuera de la casa se encontraba el clan uzumaki y el clan uchiha resguardando el lugar.

.

.

.

Naruto corrió evitando los ataques de toneri, el lugar estaba convertido en un digno campo de batalla, minato y kurama habían desaparecido dejando a naruto solo.

_ **apresuremos esto maldito idiota tengo que estar presente para cuando mi hijo nazca** _ se detuvo frente a toneri.

_ **ya te dije que no veras al bastardo llegar a este mundo** \- toneri abrió sus ojos y los fijo en el rubio.

.  
A lo lejos se podían ver las explociones y escuchar como todo comenzaba a colapsar. Kurama y minato preparaban lo que faltaba del plan.

_ **todo esta listo kurama, hay que activar el selló** -

.

.

Toneri seguía atacando y naruto solo lo evitaba ya harto de todo hizo un sello con sus manos y todo comenzó.

_ **Felicidades me estás haciendo usar mi formas poderosa** _

En un rápido movimiento naruto apareció detrás de toneri lo tomo por el cuello y le lanzó un rasengan, luego naruto soltó a toneri, que cayó al suelo mientras se retorcía y chillaba de dolor.

_ **¡Eso no ha sido más que un aperitivo!** _

Formo un sello con sus manos y toneri ha convocado a una gran estatua de Gedo para aplastar a naruto pero este fue destruido por el impacto del puño desnudo del rubio.

_ **Eso es todo lo que tienes** _Naruto formó un puño y mandó lejos a Toneri haciéndole golpear contra el suelo.

Tomó de las solapas de su ropa a Toneri y lo alzó hasta la altura de su cara.

_ **¿Algo que tengas que decir antes que te maté?** _

_ **nunca subestimar a tu oponente estúpido kitsune_**

Y entonces, todo se volvió una masa de luz que encegueció todo el lugar. Naruto estaba atado al suelo medían cadenas y frente a el toneri con una sonrisa.

_ **sabes por qué deseó arrebatarle todo a tu familia** _

 **_no te permitiré nada de eso** _ escupió en la cara de toneri.

Este enfurecido golpeo a naruto reaventando su labio y le propino una patada en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire.

_ **cállate cuando te hablo. Hace años hamura permitió una masacre que se llevó acabo por tu abuelo kurma y todo por culpa de una mujer que engatuso a mi padre hasta llevarlo a la locura y a tu abuelo para matar a mi clan** _

_ **no sé de qué demonios hablas kurama siempre estuvo enamorado de una sola mujer y esa era mi abuela la mujer más dulce del mundo** _ naruto escupía la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca

_ **eres un idiota** _ pateo la cabeza de naruto contra el suelo y mantuvo su pie sobre ella_  
 **cuando la historia de que los demonios estaban cazando a los hyugas llego a oídos de kurama, la maldita de tu abuela convenció a este de que era el clan de mi padre el que llevo a cabo todo eso, así que tu abuelo mato a mi clan entero y me dejo vivo solo a mí y el maldito de hamura se lo permitió por eso te matare y me llevare a tu hijo para que kurama comprenda todo lo que me hizo_**

Sin esperarlo toneri fue atravesado por dos de las colas de naruto, retrocedió lentamente en estado de shock y miro sus manos llenas de sangre. naruto rompió las cadenas como si nada y se paró frente a él.

_ **no me importa lo que haya sucedido en el pasado no permitiré que me quites mi futuro** _

_ ¿por qué no te rindes?, porque no entiendes que nunca podrás ganarme, soy más fuerte que tú, nunca podrás vencerme._

_ Porque no soy yo el que tiene dos agujeros en el estómago_

_cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no subestimes a tus enemigos_ comenzó a reir y terminó al decir_ tensaiga_

Su cuerpo se cubrió en un manto de chakra color cían, seis magatamas alrededor del cuello y un cuerno de chakra como distintivo que sobresale de la frente

_ al fin te pones serio_

.

.  
Kurama y minato corrían rumbo al campo de batalla a lo lejos se escuchaban los impactos entre los poderes de ambos adversarios incluso el suelo comenzó a temblar.

_ ya estamos lo suficientemente cerca _ dijo kurama

_ hay que hacerlo, naruto ya lo habra herido lo suficiente para obtener su sangre _ minato saco un pergamino y lo desplegó aplicó un poco de chacra y lo enterraron en el suelo.

_este es el último_

.

_ **!Gudōdama¡** _ Grito toneri mientras le lanzaba cientos de esferas a naruto.

Naruto esquivaba todos los ataques de toneri que estaban haciendo destrozos a su paso. Pero se detuvo y miro como un gran sello comenzaba a dibujarse bajo sus pies y entendio que ya no tenía más tiempo.

_ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** ___ creo varios clones de sombra y los distribuyo alrededor de toneri y en cuestión de segundos varios ya habían formado una Ōdama Rasengan. toneri sonreía y no prestaba atención a los clones

_ **sabes que este llego a su fin verdad y por eso estas desesperado para usar esta técnica** _

_ **te diré algo antes de mandarte al infierno, tu padre fue quien llevo a la extinción a su clan al intentar buscar el poder haciéndole daño a los demás** _

_ ¡ **CALLATE,Gudōdama**! _ toneri comenzó a lanzar esferas pero estas se detuvieron al abrirse un gran agujero negro en el suelo y unos tentáculos lo rodearan.

_ **Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan** ___ después de eso todos los clones atacaron a toneri y la onda expansiva destruía todo a su paso.

Una vez inconsciente toneri , naruto se acercó a el saco de su bolsillo un fruto de inframundo abrió su boca dispuesto dárselo a comer pero toneri lo detuvo

_ **Gudō..da..ma** _ con palabras apenas atendibles pronuncio y una esfera de chakra hizo explotar el brazo derecho de naruto.

Cayendo frente a toneri mientras se desangraba y gritaba ambos eran absorbidos rumbo a las profundidades del inframundo. kurama y minato llegaron un segundo después y lo único que pudieron ver fue a ambos siendo tragados por la oscuridad

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Les agradezco a todos haberme acompañado en esta historia hasta el final sé que no soy una excelente escritora pero me siento feliz al saber que mi historia les gusto gracias por todo y si lo desean pasen a leer mi nueva historia dark paradise o big bad wolf .

Puede que haga una segunda temporada de esta historia y tener como protagonistas a la nueva generación pero aún no lo sé. Por ultimo disculpen mis errores después los arreglare, espero sus comentarios y sin más disfruten del capítulo.

.

.

.

pov naruto

Corría por un largo pasillo del castillo de izanami, después de traer a toneri al inframundo lo perdí de vista.

Tengo que ponerlo en el rango del devorador de sueños para que el plan funcione. Mi cuerpo esta lastimado ya estoy cansado la pelea ya se alargó demasiado. Perdí mi brazo derecho pero ya falta poco.

Salgo al fin del castillo y busque en el cráter que hicimos al caer aquí, toneri estaba levantándose estaba igual de herido que yo, así que la pelea física ya no tenía sentido.

_ **mi clan desapareció por culpa de tu abuela, esa maldita anciana engatuso a kurama para matar a mi familia** _

_ **eso no fue así, tu abuelo se enamoró de ella y al no tenerla busco probocar la irá de mi abuelo hasta llevar a todos los de su clan a la muerte** _

 **_! CALLATE MALDITO ZORRO, ESO ES UNA MENTIRA ¡** _

Ya estaba cansado de este tipo. Tome el poco de energía que me quedaba y corrí hasta estampar mi puño en su cara, al caer saque el fruto del inframundo he hice que se lo comiera.

El devorador de sueños apareció un tiempo después era una vestía inmensa con un cuerpo como el de un caballo grande y grueso, la cabeza de un elefante, los ojos de un rinoceronte, la melena de un león, la cola de un buey, las garras de un tigre y el pelaje rayado.

Tomo a toneri que estaba inconsciente y se lo trago, me miró fijamente y se dirigió a mí.

_ **As cumplido con la promesa a mi señora así que te daré algo en agradecimiento** -

Su vos era tenebrosa se acercó a el muñón de mi brazo derecho y lo lamió, pronto lo mire retirarse.

_cuando despiertes tendrás de vuelta tu brazo _ lo mire alejarse mientras se reía a carcajadas

Serré los ojos ya no podía más mi cuerpo llegó a su límite.

.

Abrí los ojos y estaba en una habitación totalmente desconocida, estaba todo vendado y me brazo había vuelto. Con cuidado pude sentarme mi cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos, supongo que mi padre y mi abuelo me habrán traído del inframundo.

Escuche los gritos de hinata, aún seguía en labor de parto con el esfuerzo que me quedaba me pare y seguí los gritos camine lo más rápido que podía. Estaba a punto de caerme pero alguien me detuvo.

_ **al fin despiertas maldito dobe** _ mire a sasuke que estaba algo herido.

_ **estas hecho un desastre, tan difícil fue destruir a ese tipo que acompañaba a toneri** _

_ **Claro que no lo fue, lo difícil fue fue sacarte del maldito infierno para traerte a ver a tu hijo** _

_ **Gracias teme** _

_ **Cállate idiota,no iba a dejar que mi bebe se quedara sin su estúpido tío** _ abrí mis ojos y lo mire y el idiota me sonrió me sonrió.

_ **así que no fui el único que metió la pata** _ eso solo me gano un zape junto a una mirada amenazadora

 **_para tu información mijo sera mejor que el tuyo dobe_**

_ **¿ y si tienes una hija ? seria la novia de mi hijo** _

sasuke me dejo caer en el suelo y me tomo de un tobillo y comenzó a arrastrarme _ **tu mini dobe nunca se acercara ami descendencia** _ comencé a reír aunque mis costillas me dolieran y deje que sasuke me arrastrara por todo el camino. Ambos estábamos en silencio pero no era uno incomodo si no uno más bien reconfortante todo iba bien hasta que escuche un grito:

_ **¡MALDITA SEA NARUTO APARECE!** _

Era mi hinata, sasuke aumento la marcha y llegamos a la que parecía la enfermería, ahí estaban todos esperando, mis suegros, mu cuñada, mi padre y mis abuelos. Mi madre se paró furiosa y me jalo de la oreja fuertemente y dolía como el infierno

_ **como se te ocurre llegar tarde al nacimiento de tu hijo** _

_ **disculpa pero no planee tener que mandar literalmente a alguien al infierno para poder estar aquí** _ eso solo me gano un jalón más fuerte , mi mama me soltó y luego en un segundo me puso un traje verde un gorro y una mascarilla

_ Ve con tu familia hijo _ me sonrió y me lanzo dentro de la enfermería, ahí ,me esperaban sakura y la abuela tsunade.

_al fin apareces idiota_

Me tomaron de las manos y me arrastraron hasta donde estaba hinata, ella estaba en la camilla completamente sudada y gritaba de dolor. No aguante más me acerque a ella tome su mano y me miro sorprendida.

_ **Él bebe y yo te esperamos por mucho tiempo** _ me sonrió aun en su dolor

_ **perdóname, ya estoy aquí** _

_ **te amo** _ ambos lo dijimos al mismo tiempo y luego nos besamos

.

.

.

Hinata pujaba con toda su fuerza, sus gritos lastimaban mis sensibles oídos pero no me iría la acompañaría hasta el final, yo ya llevaba una hora ahi.

_ **hinata un poco más su cabeza ya está saliendo** _

sakura alentaba más a hinata y yo me congele solo podía darle mi mano para que me enterrara las uñas, y un rato más tarde escuche un llanto fuerte y un suspiro de alivio.

_ **Bienvenido a este mundo boruto Uzumaki** _

Mire a un bebe de cabello igual al mio y con dos pequellas marcas graciosas en sus rostro también como las mías, sakura lo envolvió y se lo dio a hinata no pude evitar llorar me sentía de lo mejor ella estaba igual

Le di un beso _ **gracias por este regalo hinata** _

_ **si tenemos más hijos, evitemos que intentes asesinarnos quieres** _

Ambos comenzamos a reír.

Fin pov naruto.

naruto miraba como hinata amantaba a boruto después de que todos hayan estado enésima de ellos y regalando le mas cosas al bebe

_ **hoy comienza nuestra nueva vida** _ dijo hinata mientras le acariciaba el poco cabello rubio de boruto

_ **Y tratare de siempre protegerlos** _ dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

 **18 años después**..

Un rubio corría por los tejados tratando de atrapar a una azabache muy escurridiza para el, su compañero detrás de él lo detuvo

 **_boruto es hora de irnos hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermana** -

El revolotear de las alas se escuchó cerca de él, miro a su lado y miro a quien perseguia hace un rato.

 **_ya vamonos mizuki, no quiero perderme el cumpleaños de himawari_**

Boruto puso cara de perrito ante la azabache

_ **vamos sarada dejame compartir el regalo de cumpleaños _**

_ **Claro que no dobe** _

Y sarada se fue volando y mizuki había desapareció y a lo lejos naruto y sasuke observaban todos.

 **_hoy hay luna sangrienta verdad teme** _ dijo

_ **hoy hay que encerrar a los niños dobe_**

.

Fin…


End file.
